Home Is Where the Heart Is
by mater-in-filium
Summary: Three girls are sucked into Naruto; one couldn't care less, one is thrilled, one despises the whole experience and just wants to go home... Until they discover this was really home all along.
1. Chapter 1

Sophia's eye twitched as Charity pushed her point. And pushed again. Isolde agreed with her half-heartedly out of boredom as she stretched her small form languidly on Sophia's couch.

"No," Sophia said with a tone of finality. Charity crossed her arms and raised her pierced eyebrows.

"We're doing a Naruto marathon," Charity said in the same commanding tone. Sophia scoffed.

"That show sucks. Let's do something else," she said. Isolde pouted.

"Let's just do something. I'm bored!" She snapped. Sophia sighed. Isolde was had to be constantly entertained, or she got cranky.

"Any other ideas?" She asked the two of them gently. Charity smirked triumphantly.

"None, just Naruto," she said. Sophia's eye twitched again.

"Denied, I hate Naruto. Next!" Sophia called. Isolde shrugged.

"Eh, let's do Naruto. I'm bored anyway, and you two can't agree. If Charity wants to do Naruto, I'm game," Isolde said. Charity's smirk widened as Sophia sighed and curled up in a corner. She despised the show. However, it seemed she had no choice in the matter, so she set herself in a comfortable position on the floor in front of the couch and settled in for a marathon from hell.

Several hours into the marathon, and the snacks were just about gone. Sasuke and Naruto had separated, and the girls were already on fanfiction looking for corresponding yaoi, as the show had gotten boring. Isolde had been grumbling about the comfort of the couch, the lighting, etc., as per usual, and Charity and Sophia were ignoring the smaller girl, arguing about indefinite topics.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. "Not an earthquake," Isolde complained. "My popcorn is going to spill!" Sophia squinted at the TV for a moment. Something seemed off about it. Charity looked at her smaller friend.

"We're in the middle of an earthquake and you're worried about it inconveniencing your snack eating?" Charity asked.

Isolde glared at her. "Bitch, I have my priorities straight."

"Anyway," Sophia interrupted. "We're in an earthquake. Let's get under the doorway."

Isolde jumped up from the couch, taking her half eaten popcorn with her. Charity and Sophia got up to follow her, and made it to the door before her. Isolde flung open the door and -

"What." Sophia said incredulously.

"What's wrong?" Charity asked, popping up behind them. "Holy shit."

"Holy shit." Isolde agreed. Isolde shrugged and stepped out of the doorway. Instead of Sophia's cream colored badly lit hallway the girls were used to, it was a forest. It was so green and lush it seemed to be hand drawn. As in, anime drawn. And Sophia knew in just what style.

"Oh god," Sophia moaned. "Oh god, no. Please no. I beg of all that is holy and good in this world, please don't let this be what I think it is."

"What is it?" Charity asked.

"Tell me!" Isolde chorused in before blinking. "Wait a minute. Who are you?" She asked,and promplty collapsed on the ground. Charity and Sophia blinked at her.

"Isolde?" They said simultaneously. Charity's knees buckled and she fell to the ground after her friend. Sophia stared at her before shrugging.

"I guess it's nap time. Cool," she said out loud as she laid down on her collapsed friends and allowed her world to grow dark. Falling on the ground wasn't comfortable, anyway.

When Sophia's eyes opened, she immediately closed them again and rolled over. Nope, not time to wake up yet. She heard a sound of pain, but she ignored it.

"You shit, get off me!" She heard a squeaky voice yell angrily

"Fuck off," she sleepily answered.

"Huh? What? Wait. What." Another voice spoke. "Who the fuck? What the fuck? Wait, why the fuck?"

Sophia finally opened her eyes with a glare before her eyes snapped open. She was glaring at two brats, and her friends were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, kids, cursing is bad!" She chastised. They turned and glared at her.

"Who the fuck are you?!" They said in sync. Sophia blinked and smiled (hopefully in a reassuring way).

"I'm Sophia," she said. The other two blinked.

"Liar!" They screamed. Sophia stared at them. "Sophia has brown hair! Wait, how'd you know that?!" They asked each other.

"Wait. Isolde? Charity?" She asked slowly. They both nodded somberly. Sophia sat down. "Welp, we're clearly not in our bodies anymore. My boobs are gone. Oh, what a shame. I liked those."

"I did too," one of the girls said. Sophia squinted.

"Yep, that one's Charity," she said simply. The one dubbed Charity grinned.

"Yup yup, that's me," she said, her grin widening. Sophia looked her over. Silver hair, violet eyes. Her gaze turned to who was obviously Isolde. She was scowling, pale white hair in vibrant contrast to brilliant pink eyes. She was also shorter, by a lot. She had always been the smallest of the three of them, but this was ridiculous. She looked about 8 years old. Charity laughed. "Isolde, your so cute!" Isolde glared at her. Sophia grinned.

"White hair? Both of you? Really?" She asked. They both rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Get a mirror. You have white hair, too," Isolde drawled. Her eyes were flicking around and her scowl deepened. "My popcorn is gone. And where is my couch?! I demand compensation for this waste of time!"

Charity rolled her eyes, which gave Sophia a thought.

"Ooh, what color are my eyes?" Sophia asked excitedly, ignoring Isolde's outburst.

"Gold," Charity answered and pouted before turning her head and scoffing over her shoulder. "It looks nice on you." Sophia rolled her eyes and clapped her hands.

"Okay, we're little children again, thats clear. Nevermind what I was going to say, fuck this. Back to my nap," she said lying right back down and closing her eyes.

"Get the fuck up," Isolde demanded. "Lick my boots. There's some dirt on them."

"Noooooooo," Sophia trailed off as she slowly fell asleep again. Charity sighed and looked around. They were indeed in a forest, but they were by a river. She looked for clues on how they got there, and why they were white haired children. She found a small bag and gasped with happiness.

"My LG G2! And Soph's iPhone 6! Isolde's iPhone 5s! And headphones for all of us!" She exclaimed. Sophia sat straight up and extended her hand. Charity rolled her eyes and passed out the phones and a pair of headphones to their respective owners. Isolde immediately turned hers on and put in her headphones, ignoring the other girls as she tried to get comfortable. Sophia grinned.

"Cool, wifi in the random forest. It's called - what lame ass nerd names their wifi _The Will of Fire_?" Sophia raised her eyebrows. This was all so very strange, and only confirming her earlier thought. "Gals, I know where we are," she eventually said.

"Where?" Charity asked. Isolde ignored them, already surfing the internet to quench her yaoi addiction.

"A fanfiction," Sophia continued seriously. The two looked up at her weirdly.

"Seriously?" Isolde asked, crossing her legs on the green grass. "A fanfiction? Man, I'd believe you more if you said we were in Naruto. But eh, I wouldn't choose Naruto."

"I would choose Naruto!" Charity pouted. "Naruto is a good show."

"It sucks," Sophia blandly replied. "Also, take a very good look at each other. We have white hair and weird colored eyes. Also this shit looked animated as fuck."

"Well, duh. It's living," Isolde twitched. "Anything living is animated."

Sophia shook her head. "No, I mean, hand drawn. Those trees aren't like the trees in my backyard, yeah?"

Charity twitched. "The 'yeah' thing is back," she said. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"That's not the point. We're in an anime, yeah," she said. Isolde looked up with her eyes sparkling.

"Oooh, yaoi in real life! Ramen!" She cheered. Sophia sighed.

"I think we're in Naruto," she said slowly. "God, I hate this place. I wanna go home-"

"HELL JASHIN FUCK YEAH! NARUTO! WHOOOHOO! I'M STAYIN' FOREVER! I DON'T CARE IF I'M A FUCKING BITCHY KID AGAIN, YAY! NARUTO!" Charity screeched. Sophia flinched.

"Just as I feared, the fangirl shows her true colors," Sophia sighed. Isolde shrugged.

"Yo, if we're in Naruto, shouldn't we change our names?" She asked. Sophia blinked.

"The first actually useful thing you've said so far. I'm proud, Isolde," Sophia said and Isolde scoffed.

"I just wanna be called Shizuka," she said. Sophia nodded, though she thought it was definitely ironic that the most obnoxious one of them had a name that meant quiet.

"Aight, Shizuka. What do you want your name to be, Charity? Wait, nevermind. Kotori," she sang. Charity scowled.

"The fuck does that mean?" She asked, her voice close to a hiss.

Sophia smiled at her while ruffling her hair. "Kotori, little bird! My little bird! Hehe." The girl newly named Kotori reached for the necklace that luckily still hung around her neck. It was a gift from Sophia a long time ago - a little flying bird. On the back was something engraved in Russian. So, of course, Kotori couldn't read it. Sophia never told her.

"I'll be Yuuko," Sophia said. The other two nodded. "Alrighty, we're Yuuko, Shizuka, and Kotori. Now, we need a last name. We could be fucking basic as shit and go with no last name, but fuck creativity. Any ideas?"

Shizuka's - previously Isolde - head snapped up and she grinned wildly. "Ukato. We should go with Ukato. It's fucking Otaku backwards. They'll never realize that shit. And we could pretend to be a whole clan, and shit. Yeah. Ukato clan."

Yuuko nodded at her. "Good, helpful. Thanks. We have a last name. Now, we're in the Naruto world. We're fucked," she smiled carelessly.

"Oh, shit, we are," Kotori mused. She shrugged and punched the air excitedly, then screamed as fire erupted from her hand. "The fuck?! I ain't a fuckin' fire bender what the fuck?!" The other two watched with wide eyes as Kotori repeated the action.

"Don't set the fucking forest on fire!" Shizuka scolded when a tree caught fire. Her eyes caught the little stream behind them. There was a feeling in her gut, and she went with it. Her hands moved as if possessed as the water followed her movements and engulfed the tree, extinguishing the fire. She smirked dangerously and purred. "Water bending. Good."

Yuuko watched them and flexed her hands. She had no idea what she could do. For some reason, they had bending. Well, they could also be in Avatar, but Yuuko recognized this art style as Naruto's. Shizuka and Kotori scowled at each other, now opposites. They began arguing about which element was better. Yuuko shrugged and let the wind ruffle her hair. She closed her eyes and exhaled. The arguing stopped.

"U-uh, Yuuko," Kotori stuttered. "Y-you're floating!" Yuuko's eyes snapped open. She looked down to see she was a good few feet off the ground. She shrugged and slowly descended.

Yuuko glanced at the clothes she wore and snorted with laughter. All black; she wore a hoodie, long pants, and what looked like combat boots. She looked at Kotori to see she was wearing a grey and black crop top over a black fishnet tank top with light purple combat pants with large white pockets and were held up with a studded belt. She wore long ninja boots as well that stopped a little before the bottom of her pants, leaving a sliver of skin. Yuuko wrinkled her nose at the exposure. They were children! Her kunai holster was strapped to her right thigh. Yuuko pointed at it and Kotori shrugged.

"It's empty," Kotori informed. Yuuko nodded in interest.

"We have weapon holders, but no weapons," she mused as she turned her attention to Shizuka's outfit. It really was bizarre that their outfits changed. She had a feeling the moment they stepped through Yuuko's bedroom door, they changed appearances. Oh well. Guess someone thought they looked too fucking basic.

Shizuka had on long white leggings, a mint green tunic, and pink high top shoes. Yuuko tried to ignore the twitching in her eye. Pink and green? Together? Oh well. Yuuko could tell Shizuka approved of her outfit, so there was no chance of getting any sort of change from her.

"Well, I guess we go find a village now," Yuuko said, standing. She immediately sat back down. "After my nap or someone gets to carry me. While I nap on their back."

Shizuka shrugged and Kotori roughly picked her up and carried Yuuko bridal style.

"I ship it," Yuuko whispered. "No homo." Kotori rolled her eyes.

"I don't," Kotori answered bluntly. She didn't want to carry Yuuko on her back. She does what she wants, sadly. Shizuka jumped up and followed as Kotori started off in a random direction. They both shrugged. They had no idea where to go. Eventually they reached a road, and there was a wooden sign. Kotori stared at it before realizing it was written in Japanese.

"Oh no," she realized. "I can't read!" She exclaimed. Shizuka rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I can, bitch. C'mon, we're going this way it seems," Shizuka said, starting off down the road.

"Oh yeah, fucking nerd learned how to fucking read fucking Japanese and all this fucking bullshit," Kotori grumbled. Yuuko twitched in her sleep. "All this is bullshit! Besides the fact we're in Naruto, that's pretty awesome."

"Naruto sucks," Yuuko grumbled out in her sleep. Kotori scowled and dropped her. Yuuko sat straight up in shock and stood up slowly, rubbing her butt.

"You shit," Kotori growled. "Naruto is awesome."

Yuuko shrugged. "Shall I list the reasons why it sucks again?"

"Fuck off!" Kotori hissed. Yuuko shrugged and decided to just walk since Kotori wasn't going to carry her again. Eventually a giant gate loomed before them. Yuuko stared at it before walking up to the gate guards.

"Hello, sirs," she smiled, seemingly nervous. Kotori twitched. There it was, Yuuko's fucking annoyingly awesome acting. "My sisters and I are f-from -" she stuttered and stopped, choking up. The gate guards looked alarmed at the tears pooling in her eyes. Kotori and Shizuka quickly made themselves look sad, too.

"We're all alone," Kotori said without emotion. Hell, she couldn't act for shit, but she could pretend to be emotionless. That, she was good at.

"We have nowhere else to go, sirs," Shizuka said, her eyes were watering ever so slightly. Yuuko and Kotori held back smirks. Shizuka and Yuuko had always been the better actresses between them. They only hoped the guards would fall for it.

The guards looked at each other, then back down at the girls. They appeared as though they might actually consider letting them in. The one with brown hair sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked back at his partner, then let out a sigh. The girls realized they were in the presence of Izumo and Kotetsu, the infamous gate guards. It took everything Kotori had to not squeal in delight.

"Fine, fine! Just stop crying! We'll take you to see the Hokage!" Kotetsu snapped. Izumo looked at him in surprise before nodding.

"Yeah, come along, kids," Izumo agreed. The three smiled (well, Kotori twitched) gratefully and followed the two Chuunin. The Hokage tower wasn't a fast walk, but it was spent in silence. The girls kept stealing glances at each other, Kotori doing so very energetically. Her love for Naruto was not to be underestimated.

Yuuko rolled her eyes while Shizuka kept her gaze ahead occasionally glancing at hot shinobi as they passed by. Kotori saw this and her lips twitched upward ever so slightly. Shizuka huffed and quickly turned her gaze elsewhere. Kotori guessed she wouldn't get any hot guys now that she looked eight. Pretty soon, a giant mansion appeared in front of them. Kotori's eyes widened a fraction while Yuuko sighed in relief. Izumo pushed open the doors and followed his partner up the long winding staircase which would lead them to the Hokage's office.

"Come on girls, almost there!" Izumo encouraged.

A few moments later they were lined up side by side in front of a large desk. An older looking man was sitting in a chair behind it, a pipe in his grasp. He looked at the gate guards, then back to the girls. He shook his head and sighed.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, what brings you here instead of guarding the gate?"

Izumo scratched the back of his head nervously before replying.

"These girls are claiming they have nowhere to go, Lord Hokage."

"Is there anything you can do for them, Lord Hokage?" Kotetsu butted in without waiting for an answer. The Hokage stood up from his chair and walked around the desk so that he could be face to face with the girls. He looked over them carefully, giving a nod every so often. He slowly kneeled down in front of Yuuko.

"You girls really have no home?" he asked quietly. Yuuko nodded and looked to Shizuka and Kotori; they nodded as well. "And what are your names?"

Yuuko looked at Shizuka and Kotori and decided to answer for them. "My name is Yuuko Ukato, sir. These two are my sisters, Shizuka and Kotori."

"Ukato? Not a name I heard before," the old man mused. The Hokage stood back up, having received his answers, and sat back down at his desk. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a slip of paper and signed it before giving it to Izumo to read. As he read, his eyes widened slightly.

"Lord Hokage, y-you can't really do this, can you?" Izumo asked, rather surprised.

Kotetsu took the paper from him and read it as well. "Lord Third, you're really sure about this?" The Hokage nodded and took the paper from them.

"And why not? I did it for Naruto Uzumaki, why not them as well?"

He rested his head on his hands and stared at the girls standing before him. They stared at him intently, awaiting a reply. He gave them a warm smile before standing up. He approached Kotori and placed both hands on her shoulders, looking down at her, he gave her a gentle smile. She didn't smile back. He looked from her to Yuuko and Shizuka, both still staring at him. He coughed and put the pipe between his lips before speaking

"I will be giving you girls an apartment here, in the village." The girls looked at him, their eyes widening and watering slightly (even Kotori). He paced in front of them for a moment and then stopped to look at Yuuko.

"I will bring you some money and supplies once every month, but in exchange, you must join the ninja academy. Do you understand what this means?" All three girls nodded and the Hokage stood.

"Good," he walked over to his desk and opened a different drawer. He pulled out a key and handed it to Izumo.

"Take them to this address and show them around the village a bit" Izumo and Kotetsu bowed slightly before gesturing for the girls to leave the room.

"Yes sir, Lord Hokage," Izumo was the last one out, he mouthed a 'thank you' before following his partner and the girls to their new home.

**AN: Heyy, mater-in-filium here. For this fic, we've got a special guest! CharityUkato! Please don't clap, she's trash. So for this fic, we've got Arts, Eon, and Charity. Oh boy. This is going to be a disaster, but a fun one. Enjoy~! (while you can) Updates every Thursday~**


	2. Chapter 2

The girls didn't know what to expect when the Hokage said they'd give them lodging. Actually, Yuuko expected an apartment. They ended up getting a two-story home. Kotori was mildly impressed that these strangers to the village would get such a nice house. Shizuka immediately inspected the couches before plopping down. She paused and looked up.

"Hey, the battery percentage doesn't go down," she said. Yuuko and Kotori looked over in surprise.

"Has my dream come true? Unlimited yaoi?" Yuuko asked, getting ready to go on the longest yaoi splurge of her life.

"Oh. Wait. Now it's at ninety-nine. Either there's something we're missing, or it lasts a long ass time," Shizuka said.

"It's rather dark in here, isn't it," Kotori mused, completely unrelated to the conversation. The walls, they noticed, were peeling. This house needed renovating. In short, no one would buy it.

"Oh," Yuuko said simply. She flicked the light switch. It didn't work. Her eye twitched. "Oh."

"Eh, phone. Couch. I'm good," Shizuka started playing a video. Yuuko peeked over her shoulder.

"Oooh, are you watching Junjou Romantica again? I wanna watch, too," she said, sliding in to sit next to Shizuka, who shared her headphone. Kotori shrugged and decided to see what else was wrong with the house.

Oh, great. No running water, no light, and the fridge doesn't work. Upon hearing the lack of usable fridge, Shizuka demanded a refund.

"This sucks," Kotori said. "Fuckin' old asshole, I'll help fucking Orochimaru kill the asshole. Goddammit, at least give us a fridge that fucking works!"

"Maybe he expects us to give up, or something," Yuuko piped up. "It could be some sort of test or something like that. I don't fucking know, but I'd like a shower. That'd be fuckin' neat. But noooo, asshole is like you get shelter. With no heating. Or air conditioning. What about the ones who can't stand cold?"

"Get the fuck over it, that's what," Shizuka said, bored. "This probably is some sort of shitty test. I'm gonna go complain. Yuuko won't get off her lazy ass, and Kotori is too much of an asshole."

"And you're not an asshole?" Kotori hissed defensively. Yuuko's eyebrows raised. Right, fire and water.

"I'm more of the dominatrix asshole. You're just an all around asshole. Yuuko is the lazy asshole. We're all assholes. But I'm also the asshole who likes luxury. So, I'm the best one to go complain," Shizuka explained.

"I'm not lazy," Yuuko scoffed. The other two looked at her as she grinned. "I just embrace my sloth-like nature."

"Sure, lazy ass," Shizuka rolled her eyes as she trudged to the door. She glanced at her phone. "The fuck? It was just at ninety eight, now it's full. Oh, fuck this thinking shit. I'm gonna go complain."

"I'll come along, yeah," Yuuko offered. Kotori shrugged and decided to join them. She didn't like being alone, despite her tendency to act big and tough.

They found the Hokage tower with ease. Yuuko knocked before Shizuka kicked it open. Kotori crossed her arms and Yuuko looked at them with alarm.

"You're not supposed to kick the door open!" She hissed. Shizuka shrugged.

"Eh. I was angry," she said simply. Yuuko looked at Kotori for help but only sighed in defeat when she shrugged.

"I was going to do the same thing, she just happened to be in front of me," Kotori smirked. Yuuko hit her face with her palm and looked into the room they had just barged into.

ANBU were heavily on guard and the Hokage was smiling. "Don't smile, old man!" Shizuka yelled. The Hokage's smile widened. Yeah, Shizuka wasn't very threatening.

"Our house is shit," Kotori said flatly. "No running water, the walls are peeling, and there's no fucking electricity. We can deal with having no light and the peeling walls, but having no water and fridge is kinda bull."

The Hokage raised his eyebrows at Kotori's use of language. "ANBU, you may stand down," he ordered. The men in the masks lowered their weapons. Yuuko sighed in relief.

"I could've died because of your egos," she muttered. "Oh, yeah, let's fucking kick the door to the most important man in the fucking country. Great fucking idea!" She fumed.

"Yeah, well. Children aren't going to get stabbed for being children," Shizuka smirked. The Hokage's eyebrows furrowed. Somehow, this interaction showed their mentality was older than their bodies. Something was up. He let this go for now, when he had figured it out.

"So, you refuse to accept anything less than what you think you deserve," he leaned back in his chair, taking a puff of his pipe.

Yuuko blinked. "Oh. I knew it. Well, this is awkward. I'm gonna leave now."

"Knew what?" Kotori and Shizuka asked simultaneously. Yuuko blinked at them.

"You mean you haven't realized it? Wow. It was a test. He was seeing what style of living we're used to. Clearly, we're used to luxury and blah blah. If we hadn't come back, he would have realized we're grateful, and possibly renovated the place for us or moved us. But no, we're selfish and pampered," she explained. Shizuka made a noise of understanding. Kotori shrugged.

"I like being selfish and pampered," Shizuka said. "And it's not because I'm used to it," she smirked. Yuuko shivered and stepped away.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," she said. The Hokage watched them. Something didn't seem quite right at all.

"And something I was surprised about," Kotori began. "Old man, you said you were giving us an apartment. And instead you give us a house like that? One not suitable for strangers to the village. Well, once we saw the inside, it made sense."

The Hokage hid his eyes with his hat. "The three of you are from an upper class family. Didn't spend too long on the road, either. There's been no reports of attacks nearby. I would like to know, who are you three really?"

They froze. Damn, old man was more clever than they thought. Yuuko laughed lightly. Kotori and Shizuka looked at her in surprise. Already had an improv set up?

"Wow, nothing gets past you, sir, does it?" She asked with a smile. The Hokage didn't return it. "I see your wisdom befits your age. Very well, I suppose I'll share our story."

Shizuka and Kotori looked at her in alarm. She wouldn't - that would disrupt the plot!

"The reason why you've never heard the name Ukato is because our clan was in hiding," Kotori and Shizuka had to resist their sighs of relief. "Of course, we lived underground." Now she was stretching it. What if he asked for proof? "Now, a year ago, someone found us. I'm not sure who it was, but they killed our families. We alone survived, hidden from the enemy. Once they left, we proceeded with our clan's tradition: we collapsed the tunnels. Our tunnels stretched long and far. The last tunnel stopped near Konoha. So, technically, we destroyed our home as per tradition. There are many secrets buried there that must never be uncovered."

Kotori and Shizuka took the cue to look sad. "I miss my cat," Shizuka whispered, holding herself. Kotori just stared stonily at the floor.

"I apologize for hiding this from you, Lord Hokage," Yuuko finished. He looked deep in thought.

"Very well," he said to himself. "Very well." He rummaged in his drawers for something, but the girls couldn't tell you what. Their eyes widened when he pulled out a key. "I will give you a new home. That one was set to be demolished," he smiled. Yuuko smiled at him in return, happy her bullshit worked. It seemed to destroy any suspicion he had of them. They just had to pull this shit off until he died during the Chuunin exams. When they had left the room, the ANBU looked at the Hokage as he sighed. They nodded, already knowing their mission. They scattered.

And so they went to their new apartment. After properly inspecting it, they settled in nicely. The next morning, they had some money in their mailbox. They agreed Shizuka was the worst candidate to buy healthy food, so they split the money as needed. Yuuko would get the food while Shizuka and Kotori bought clothes and other necessities. Well, they were girls after all. They had biological needs.

On her way to the food market, Yuuko saw a few familiar faces. There was Hinata, exploring with her guard. Naruto was sprinting away from something, and in doing so knocked over Yuuko.

"Ah, man," she complained. "Good thing I didn't buy anything yet," she whistled as the blonde boy looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there, believe it!" He apologized. Yuuko twitched.

"Yeah, sure," she sulked. "I believe you were running from something?" She reminded.

"Oh, I think I outran Iruka-sensei by now," he grinned sunnily. Yuuko realized she must have encouraged him by not immediately telling him to go away.

"Well, I gotta go. Just settling in, and all. I'm going to go do the things I need to do," she said, trying to back away without being too cold.

"Wait! What's your name, believe it?!" He asked. She wondered where his verbal tick even came from. Can people even be born with verbal ticks? Kushina had one.

"Yuuko Ukato," she answered, really finding those apples interesting.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" He said, looking proud of himself. That's cool and all. He stared at Yuuko a bit longer before walking off. Yuuko let out a sigh before beginning her shopping. Luckily, Yuuko didn't run into any more people who wanted to talk to her, thankfully. She wasn't really good at socializing. Acting, sure. But not meeting new people. She froze for a moment as she felt a disruption in the wind and then grinned. She knew this was too easy.

Shizuka and Kotori, however, were having an interesting time at the clothing store. Interesting as in neither wanted to, but managed to spend all of the money in one go. They made sure to buy Yuuko some stuff. As in, hoodies and sweatpants. They made sure to get undergarments and sanitarial items before walking into this store. Man, there were a lot of stores.

The doorbell chimed as the two girls got their bags ready to leave. Frankly, they barged into Sasuke Uchiha while they were arguing. They looked up at him awkwardly before scooting to the side. He scoffed at them before going to the men's section. Shizuka then giggled.

"Haha, I'm sure he'll enjoy the men's section. That's his preference, after all," she grinned. Kotori choked on her laughter. Sasuke looked at the two laughing girls. They didn't call his name? They didn't beg for his attention?

"Hn," he said. He clearly didn't hear the preference joke. And even if he did, he wouldn't understand it just yet.

When the three got home, they shared the events that had happened. It was understandable to get ran over by Naruto, but to literally bump into Sasuke while shopping? It felt weird. They all settled in, Yuuko pleased with the clothes they picked for her. Dark, baggy, and really comfortable. Yuuko loved comfort, not style. Shizuka and Kotori just picked stuff similar to their outfits, but in other colors. They always wondered how everyone could just wear the same outfit, but then again, Kishimoto would have a lot more character design to do.

The next morning was their first day at the academy. They all expected to be placed in Naruto's class, which was no surprise when they were right. The three were asked to introduce themselves. Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes lit up in recognition, Naruto excited. Yuuko silently begged someone to shoot her.

"I'm Shizuka Ukato," said person tried to wink. Yuuko and Kotori stifled their laughter as Shizuka tried to look more appealing to the boys. It didn't work. They just looked weirded out. Sexy wasn't a good look for her. "I'm single," she offered.

"I'm Kotori Ukato," said girl tried to save her friend from further embarrassment. "And I don't want friends, so don't bother."

Yuuko sighed. "I'm Yuuko, same last name." The class was slightly disappointed with Yuuko's introduction. Iruka cleared his throat.

"Go sit wherever there's an open seat," he said. The three scanned the room and - with a grimace - saw the only three available were not next to each other. Shizuka skipped up the aisle and sat next to Kiba. Kotori, the fangirl, chose the seat next to Naruto. Yuuko stood at the front of the room.

"Sensei, there's no seats left," she tried to say. Iruka's eye twitched.

"There's one next to Sasuke," he attempted. She shook her head.

"I don't want to die. That's no seat. That's a death trap," she shivered. The girls in the room realized that her seat _was _next to Sasuke. They all simultaneously glared at her.

"Just sit next to him," Shizuka said boredly. "Not like you're gonna randomly fall in love with him, anyway."

Yuuko crossed her arms. Kotori snickered. She'd yet to introduce herself to Naruto. "What, afraid you're going to fall for the Uchiha charm?" Yuuko's eye twitched. She marched up the stairs and plopped down in her seat.

"I hate everyone," she declared. Sasuke watched her, slightly interested. This girl just didn't want to sit next to him. She raised her hand. "Sensei, can I sit on the floor? This seat is hazardous to my health," she tried again. Iruka glared at her.

"No. Stay seated. Now, class, you'll be graduating in a week. We'll be reviewing everything in preparation," he began. Kotori hit it off with Naruto, despite being cold, Shizuka failed at flirting with Kiba, and Yuuko actually payed attention to the lesson. They joined at the right time, it seemed. Yuuko learned better with a summary, then going into details. She'd research anything extra they needed to know on her own. After all, Shizuka and Kotori wouldn't pay attention.

Yuuko twitched when she felt hot glares on her again. She turned to see Sakura and Ino, who actually sat next to each other right behind her. Yuuko felt sweat run down her head. She lamented her existence. When class ended, she placed her forehead on the desk, filing the information away.

Suddenly, she was thrown out of her seat, blinking at the ceiling.

"Who do you think you are, sitting next to Sasuke-kun?!" She was asked, being picked up roughly by her hair. Oh, right. They were under the impression Sasuke liked long hair. She had long hair.

Yuuko stayed silent and stared at her attacker. She was surrounded by most of the girls, but it wasn't a main character who was pulling at her hair.

"Ugh, creep! She won't even say anything in defense! Every girl here is under contract: no one sits next to Sasuke! Ever!" The girl hissed, bringing Yuuko's face close to hers. Yuuko still didn't say anything.

"Yo," Yuuko had to suppress a grin. This was why she did nothing. Kotori pushed through the mob, rather roughly. "Get your hands off of Yuuko," she hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"Or what?" The girl taunted. "You're even worse, sitting next to Naruto! You're just as bad as he is!"

Kotori rolled her eyes. "He's better than you, you plastic whore," she grinned sweetly before punching the girl in the face. Yuuko slumped down and grabbed Kotori's sleeve before she could charge and do more damage. She dusted herself off.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?! I know you can kick her ass, easily!" Kotori asked, seeing Yuuko was impassive. Yuuko grinned.

"What was that one quote," she thought for a moment. "You can spill drinks on me, even spit on me. I'll just laugh about it. But if you dare hurt my friends, I won't forgive you."

Kotori punched her in the arm and glared. "You just wanted to say that line, you bitch!" Yuuko stuck her tongue out in retaliation and skipped out of the mob. She looked back at the girl Kotori punched before sighing.

She walked up to her and helped her up. The girl stared at her with wide eyes. Yuuko turned away, putting her hands in her pockets. She pulled her hood up, intending to go find a good napping spot. Shizuka noted the encounter and smirked.

Yuuko was soft on people. She could be cruel, but she felt bad for Sasuke's fangirls as a whole. So to prevent any bad psychology, she didn't fight back, and then helped the girl up. Shizuka could easily say she wouldn't have done the same. She jumped off the desk she was sitting on and winked at Kiba, who looked more bewildered by the action than anything.

Shizuka pouted. Damn being a kid again! It was no fun. She couldn't flirt with anyone! No one took her seriously! When the three walked out the door, there was a collective sigh from the boys. Yuuko looked back in alarm.

Oh shit, were those fanboys?

**AN: Arts would like to thank Eon FOR GOING ON VACATION and Charity for spurring on ideas. Heartsign.**


	3. Chapter 3

The three girls split off for the afternoon, going off on their own to explore. Kotori went off to train and Shizuka followed Kiba. Yuuko ended up going to the library. She spent an hour there before leaving. When she was on her way back to the apartment, she found what she deemed a good napping spot.

Like any decent enthusiast of napping, she laid right down and prepared for sleep.

"Hey, you're in my spot," a voice said. She opened her eyes and squinted. Oh, great. Shikamaru. She rolled over a few feet.

"There you go. Enjoy," she said, yawning. Her eyes found the clouds and she hummed in appreciation. Clouds were pretty nice. Just like the thought of shooting herself because for fuck's sake she hated this world.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru grumbled before lying down. Yuuko ignored the huge fucking fanfiction-like moment and decided to nap.

"There she fucking is," she heard Kotori grumble angrily when she woke up. The sun was still out. Yuuko looked in the corner of her eye. Kotori seemed to have woken up Shikamaru, too. He sighed at the clouds.

"Fuck off," Yuuko muttered before shivering. "Nevermind, cuddle me. I'm cold," she ordered.

Kotori scoffed, and Shizuka snarled at her "We've been looking for you, you bitch. I had to walk soooo far! We gotta talk," she said. Yuuko sat up.

"Damn, you walked somewhere. That sounds serious. Can I pass?" She asked. The other two shook their heads. Yuuko sighed and stood up. "Hey lazy ass," she turned to Shikamaru. "Your spot sucks. Mine's better," she grinned. He blinked and shrugged, yawning, and turned to leave. When he was out of sight, Shizuka looked at her.

"I think he likes you," she winked. Yuuko rolled her eyes. "Of course, what a shame that would be. Yuuko is a rock when it comes to feelings!" She sang.

"I'd rather be a rock than an ice bitch who entices people to love her and then steps on them." Yuuko mused. Shizuka giggled darkly.

"Anyway, we figured it was time to train our 'kekkei genkai,'" Kotori winked before shivering. "I'm never doing that again what the fuck."

Yuuko shrugged. "Which training ground? I'll meet you there," she grinned cockily. "I'll get there faster than you."

"Thirteen," Shizuka answered. "It's by-"

"Yeah, I know where it is. Libraries have maps," Yuuko said, stretching. "Race me?"

"Three," Kotori grinned, getting ready.

"Two," Shizuka said, bored. She had a feeling she'd come in last. Yuuko was uncharacteristically competitive about little things. Kotori just liked to win. Was there a point to trying?

"One!" Yuuko called before kicking off with a burst of air. Kotori and Shizuka watched with wide eyes as she grew farther and farther away from them rapidly.

"Bitch, I won't fucking lose to you!" Kotori yelled, flames erupting from her. Shizuka flinched as Kotori took off. Shizuka sighed and started walking. Yuuko's eyes flicked to the side as the shadows froze in surprise before following.

Yuuko jumped upwards, feeling the air push her up and forward. She took to the rooftops, her eyes on the stars. She spun once, giddy. The freedom was intoxicating.

She heard yells behind her and saw Kotori advancing on her, flames erupting from her body. She didn't see Shizuka. She must have figured it was too much trouble. That was just like her. She picked up her pace a bit, eager on victory. Which she did achieve.

When all three of them had reached the training grounds (Shizuka had taken her sweet time getting there), they began training. They had the basic idea of what they could do from watching the anime, and spent time perfecting their aim and control of the elements. They also experimented with what they could do with their bending abilities, which were kind of overpowered considering bending didn't require chakra. Yuuko assumed they could bend Jutsu as well.

Kotori was resistant to fire, her own or not, Shizuka could breath underwater, and Yuuko could manipulate the air around her to such a small degree, it made it look as if she was immune to any magical attack thrown at her. She made sure to remember she could make a person suffocate.

With these new improvements in power sufficient for now, the girls walked back to their humble abode. Sitting at the kitchen table, they discussed the details of their anime imprisonment.

"I hate the fact that we're fucking kids again," Shizuka complained.

Sometimes, the other two wondered why they were friends with someone so bitter. Then they remembered that they were both bitches in their own special way.

Kotori nodded her head. "I would really rather have been thrown into Shippuuden, all things considered."

"Shippuuden sucks more than regular," Yuuko piped up. Kotori glared at her. Shizuka shrugged.

"I, for one," Shizuka interrupted, "would like to know why we all have white hair and weird eyes."

"What if we're all really from some weird obscure Naruto clan and we're the heiresses?" Yuuko asked. She scoffed. "Typical fanfiction."

Kotori hummed. "I wouldn't mind. Though, I still find it extremely weird that the Hokage just let us in like that. I'm worried about this village's security."

Yuuko shrugged. "I dunno, we've had ANBU on us since the start. I think that's pretty secure."

"I know," Shizuka piped up. "Since we got here, I can sense water and shit. Water includes blood," her lips curled into a deadly smirk. "I should try bloodbending."

Kotori and Shizuka continued to banter while Yuuko sunk into thought. Either this was a really elaborate dream (which she doubted because she would have woken up by now), or they're seriously in this dumb as shit anime. She sighed.

"Slave bitch, ramen time," Shizuka snapped Yuuko out of her daze. Yuuko's eye twitched. Shizuka's feet were on the table.

"Say please. And get your fucking feet off the table!" She hissed. Kotori snickered while Shizuka tilted her head innocently.

"What fucking table?" She grinned. Yuuko slowly stood. She slowly placed her hands on the edge of the table. Then she flipped it. Shizuka toppled over with a surprisingly high pitched yelp, Kotori went into a full-blown laugh, and Yuuko crossed her arms with a scowl.

"That fucking table," she sneered. Shizuka pouted and rubbed her elbows. She had landed on them rather hard. Kotori looked at the table on the floor and sighed.

"I don't give two fucks about table manners, but when the fuck are we eating?" She asked. Yuuko shrugged.

"Unlike you both, I'm not hungry, yeah," she said. She pulled her hood up and left the room, going into her bedroom. Shizuka and Kotori watched her and shrugged almost simultaneously. That girl had a tendency to randomly be antisocial. Kotori looked to Shizuka.

"So, Ichiraku ramen?" She asked. Shizuka sighed and nodded, putting the table back in place. Kotori followed after Yuuko and headed to her room. She knocked on the door.

"You wanna come with us, Yuuko?" She asked.

"Where?" She answered through the door. It remained shut.

"Shizuka and I wanted to go get some ramen up at Ichiraku," Kotori offered. The door creaked open and Yuuko peeked out.

"Nap time will wait. Time to find out why the fuck Naruto is addicted," Yuuko smiled. Kotori grinned and drew Yuuko into a hug. The other girl hummed and returned the gesture. Shizuka was waiting for them by the door, her hands on her hips, her foot tapping impatiently against the floor.

"About time! Are you two done fucking?" She grinned. Yuuko quietly slipped her shoes on without answering. Kotori did the same (these comments from Shizuka were too common), but when she looked up for Yuuko, the girl was gone. Kotori blinked and turned her head to see Yuuko smirking at her.

"Leaf in the wind," she said, sticking her tongue out. Kotori rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna set that fucking shit on fire. Fuck your leaf bullshit," she said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Hold on now, that sounds treasonous," Yuuko winked. Shizuka giggled. Kotori blinked, not getting the joke. Shizuka sighed.

"Leaf? Leaf village? Treason? Tree?" She suggested. Kotori blinked before bursting out into laughter.

"That's so fucking dumb," she gasped between bursts of laughter. Yuuko sighed.

"I know," she pouted. "But at least Shizuka got it immediately." Kotori scowled.

"Are you calling me fucking stupid?" She asked, offended. They were in the street now, the sun just beginning to set.

"It's been a long ass day of nothing," Shizuka said. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Wonder when the fuck we're graduating," Yuuko sighed. "Just want to get this shit over with." Kotori nodded and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"Though I can't say I mind the fanboys," she grinned. "Makes me feel all badass." Kotori scoffed.

"No," Yuuko looked up seriously, meeting her gaze. "You feel like Sasuke. Basically an emotionless asshole who only has good looks going for them." Kotori went to object then shrugged.

"Sounds about right, but the same goes for you," she poked her tongue out childishly. Yuuko rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Shizuka has her dazzling personality," she giggled. Shizuka scowled.

"Bitch, I will fucking cut you!" She hissed. The two laughed at her anger. Yuuko suddenly twitched.

"Four - no, five years now? Maybe? No, can't be," she muttered to herself. Shizuka shrugged.

"Maybe five," she said.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Kotori asked.

"How many years we've been friends," Shizuka answered for Yuuko, who was now counting on her fingers.

"Oh, then five," Kotori said. "The day before we got sucked in was the anniversary." Shizuka and Yuuko stared at her, surprised she would remember something like that.

"Well, we should party!" Shizuka cheered. "Alcohol!"

Yuuko and Kotori shook their heads. "We're underage, dumbfuck." Shizuka pouted.

"Fuck being a kid!"

A week later, the three walked into class, bored. Everyone took their seats like they normally would, and Iruka stood in his usual place at the front of the room, worksheets in hand. He looked at the clock and scowled.

"Well, I guess no Naruto today," he said as he began passing out the worksheets. A moment later, Naruto burst through the door panting.

"Sorry I'm late, sensei!" He made out between breaths. Iruka sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Just take your seat, Naruto. Class has already begun." Naruto nodded and went to sit at his desk. Kotori smiled at him when he turned to her. One of the assistant teachers from the room down the hall rushed in.

"Iruka-sensei, sorry to bother you, but you're needed in Harumi-sensei's room," Iruka nodded and turned his attention to the class.

"I'll be right back, class. I want these sheets done before I get back, you hear?" The class murmured an okay and Iruka left the room. The moment he did, someone laughed.

"That was really stupid of you, Naruto," a kid who sat in the back row came down and stood in front of Naruto's seat, his buddies behind him. Kotori turned her attention from cleaning her nails to what was currently happening to her neighbor.

The kid had light green hair, clear blue eyes and freckles that seemed to just be slapped onto his face. He cracked his knuckles, which seemed to echo throughout the whole room. Their classmates remained quiet and just watched. It seemed as though no one messed with this kid.

"You need to be disciplined, Naruto," a grin spread across his face. He took a step forward before tripping. Kotori's eyes flicked to Yuuko's fingers that were pointed casually at the kid and Kotori struggled not to chuckle at the bored look on her face. Her worksheet was face down, already completed. What a try hard.

His friends helped him up off the ground. One with long blue hair held back in a braid shoved Naruto out of his seat, and he landed on the ground with a surprised yelp. Kotori immediately stood and shoved her way past the other two brats. Naruto just sat there, the defeat swirling in his eyes.

"Get your ass up, ya li'l bitch," Kotori sneered at him. "Man, and to think a pussy like you is my friend."

"Friend?" Naruto repeated slowly. Kotori smirked at him as his eyes slowly lit up.

"Yup, now come on," she extended her hand toward the blonde boy. He smiled and reached out to grab it. Kotori pulled his lazy ass up. Then she turned her attention to the boys, fire in her eyes.

"What a wimp, Naruto. To think you need a _girl_ to help you!" The green haired boy tilted his head with an arrogant smirk. Kotori was about to punch him before she spotted Yuuko had left her seat and was behind one of the boys. She smirked

"Sounds like you're the one who has to be dealt with, not Naruto," Kotori shoved the green haired boy back into his friends.

Yuuko moved into action, her hands moving swiftly to punch the boys in their kidneys. They screeched, unaccustomed to being hit back. Yuuko had a dark look on her face. Oh, yes. She enjoyed surprise attacks. They stumbled forward towards Kotori. She smirked, picking him up by the back of his shirt, she calmly threw the boy directly into the trashcan ten feet from them. Shizuka grinned, seeing the casual wave of Yuuko's hands to make sure he actually hit.

"Slam dunk, bitch!" Shizuka cackled from next to Kiba. The boy turned to the cackling pink-eyed girl with shock. She froze before smiling flirtily at him again.

"Next time," Kotori hissed. "Don't fucking touch Naruto. He's my friend. That's not a warning, that's a promise because I will chop your fucking balls off." Choji watched her with a light pink dust on his cheeks. She was so strong and pretty!

Kotori went back to her seat as every student in the room watched her in awe; no one had ever stood up for Naruto before. The green haired boy's friends pulled him out of the trashcan and cleaned him off before helping him climb back up to his seat, cowering.

Everything seemed normal when Iruka-sensei came back into the room. All was quiet and everyone was either working on their assignments or already done and whispering among themselves while glancing at Yuuko and Kotori. Iruka nodded in approval.

Several hours later, class was over. "Remember," Iruka called. "The graduation exam is the day after tomorrow! We'll be doing more review tomorrow!"

The girls nodded to each other and went their separate ways again. Kotori was just about to follow after Naruto when she was stopped by Choji's hesitant approach.

"Uh, hi there," he smiled nervously. "I'm Choji Akimichi," Kotori let her lips twitch upward ever so slightly. She found his nervousness kind of cute.

"I'm Kotori, but you knew that," she replied. He awkwardly played with his fingers before talking again.

"I really think it was cool of you to stand up for Naruto like that," he smiled, tilting his head slightly. "No one's ever done that before. Everyone's either afraid of Renosuke and his goons, or they don't care."

"Don't see what's so scary about that sack of trash," Kotori crossed her arms. "He was such a pushover."

Choji grinned. "You're really strong. It's admirable." Kotori cheeks became dusted with a lovely shade of pink.

"I mean, I wouldn't say I'm the best, but I am pretty strong, huh!" She chuckled awkwardly. "Thanks, Choji. You're a nice guy."

"Thanks," he murmured. They stood there for a few moments awkwardly before Kotori practically sprinted away, her heart pounding in her chest.

"What the hell, what the hell," she muttered under her breath. She was excited to be in Naruto, but she didn't think this would happen!

**AN: Eon. Why did you get your stuff taken away. Also I wuv you Charity. Thanks for sticking around even though you've likely better things to do~! **

Charity: I actually do not. I love this story and I love you! Hope you guys enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally graduation day. The day before, there had been the infamous transformation jutsu review. Naruto had done the sexy jutsu. Yuuko had pointed out the boobs weren't quite right, and on her turn she transformed into herself. Iruka-sensei wasn't amused.

Shizuka had finally embraced her tiny self, and now used her cute looks to her advantage, with flocks of boys following her around catering to her every whim, as they had in the real world. Kotori was becoming great friends with Naruto. Yuuko and Shizuka just kept to themselves, sometimes stepping in.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" The proctor called. The dark boy left the room quietly while his fangirls chanted good luck to him.

"Kotori Ukato!" She was called. During their week here, the classroom's boys had divided into three factions: Kotori team, Shizuka team, and Yuuko team. Kotori team yelled 'good luck!' and Kotori ignored them, slightly irked. She looked back to see Choji waving to her, and she blushed as she left.

In the testing room, Kotori was asked to perform the clone jutsu. Last night, they had agreed not to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu as it was a Forbidden Jutsu and there was the fact no one else knew how to use it. She performed four regular clones with ease, and she took the boring blue headband. They didn't offer any other options.

"Shizuka Ukato!" Shizuka team went wild, ecstatically showering her with praise. Someone even threw her a bouquet of flowers. She easily passed the test the same way as Kotori, however spent an extra ten minutes complaining about the unoriginality of the headbands, mostly about the fact that they didn't come in pink. After a while, they got sick of it, and kicked her out.

"Yuuko Ukato!" Yuuko yawned and entered the room, her team cheering for her. She shrugged and dodged a bouquet thrown at her and left it on the ground. Some boy burst into tears.

"Fuckin' pussy," she muttered under her breath as she entered the room. Iruka-sensei and the dastardly white haired asshole named Mizuki smiled. Yuuko ignored them and summoned four clones, like her friends. The proctors were impressed that all three members of the 'clan' had easily passed the test. Iruka-sensei smiled and handed her a headband. Yuuko shrugged at the color, deciding she could just dye the cloth.

They all met up outside the academy, and left after seeing Naruto trudge out.

The girls all smiled, knowing what would happen later. They all simply went home, spending the day watching other anime or, in Yuuko's case, reading Naruto fanfiction. The other two had long since learned not to question her decisions.

The next day, they quietly shuffled into the classroom. Yuuko was concerned which teacher they'd get, but looked forward to the NaruSasu kiss. She sat behind Sasuke and waited for Naruto to stand on the desk, in heated eye contact. When that happened, she jumped over the desk and grinned wildly as their lips locked together intensely. They pulled away, coughing and sputtering. Naruto accidentally nicked Sasuke's lip, so he was bleeding slightly.

Yuuko's face was red, and she whispering something about yaoi and how it's so amazing. Shizuka was grinning, and Kotori shipped it. Sasuke's fangirls were glaring at Naruto and began beating him up, Kotori swooping in to rescue the idiot once more. She dragged him away from the girls and to his desk by the collar of his shirt. She threw him into his seat and sighed.

"Ya know, I'm not always gonna be around to help you, Naruto," he sighed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, I know" he took a breath and looked at Kotori sadly, "I'm sorry for always causing you trouble, believe it."

Kotori was taken aback slightly and let her lips turn upward as she embraced the blonde idiot. "It's alright Naruto, I don't mind helping you."

He returned the gesture, grinning mischievously as he saw how the rest of the class was reacting. Kotori laughed and pulled herself away from Naruto and casually made her way back to her seat, several of her fanboys and other girls throughout the room glaring at her as she did so.

Shizuka sighed, tired of the commotion. She stood up, snapping her fingers so that several boys came over and picked up her books, following her out the door.

Kotori called out to Shizuka, "You can't leave yet, dumbass! We haven't been assigned our teams yet!"

Shizuka sighed and walked back in, her boys following with hearts in their eyes. She sat down and they began shining her shoes and feeding her grapes.

Iruka-sensei then walked in and began assigning teams. The Ukato girls didn't get a team number, but they were together.

"Hey, bitches," Yuuko said. "Follow me. I wanna ask the Hokage something," she yawned. The other two followed. Iruka-sensei tried to call them back in to wait for their teacher, but they left anyway. Rebels. Kotori had to pry Shizuka away from her fanboys and Yuuko lead them to the Hokage tower. They simply followed her, deciding to just trust her.

Yuuko opened the door without knocking. The Hokage didn't look up, knowing they were there.

"Lord Hokage, I have a favor to ask of you, though it may be pretentious of me," she smiled. Kotori and Shizuka went with it.

"Go ahead, ask," he said, signing another form.

"The three of us have just graduated from the academy, but we have concerns about our further training. Kotori needs more Taijutsu training, Shizuka needs Ninjutsu, and I'm very much interested in detailed Genjutsu training. I doubt there is a Jonin instructor who can provide everything we need as a team, considering you put us together," Yuuko explained.

The Hokage sat back in his seat, deep in thought. "Are you asking to be split up?"

Yuuko shook her head. "Absolutely not. We need each other. It's just, we need different training than most. We want to be a three person team, but without a set instructor. We can easily advance by taking specific training from different instructors." The other girls nodded in agreement. The Hokage looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"And why should I do this?" He asked. Shizuka shrugged.

"Well, you'd get a skilled well balanced team that isn't tied to a single instructor, so we can adjust to other team leaders easily, since we aren't used to one leader. And we can be sent on C or B rank missions as backup for other teams," Shizuka added. Yuuko nodded.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do. I'll inform the teachers about this after your second exam," the Hokage said. "I assume you know about the second exam to make sure you remain Genin, correct?" They all nodded. "Considering you've ditched your actual teacher," they all smiled nervously, "I'll assign you all an exam myself. Come back tomorrow at noon, and we'll discuss this more." They all nodded and went home, deciding to rest up. Kakashi's exam was fucking brutal, so they ate until they were full and went to sleep, getting a good amount.

In the middle of the night, Yuuko's eyes snapped open to see a mask. She stared at it blankly before the ANBU picked her up gently. "Sup?" She asked. He didn't respond as he put her on his back. She shrugged and decided to continue sleeping.

She opened her eyes partially and decided to at least warn Shizuka and Kotori that she wouldn't be there. So, she opened her mouth and let out a loud, shrill shriek. The ANBU stumbled, surprised at the sound.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling I know what's going on. Too many coincidences. In fact, I think I helped you," she yawned and placed her head on his shoulder as she went back to sleep. The ANBU sighed. This was just too easy.

Kotori and Shizuka nearly tripped over themselves upon hearing Yuuko's scream. They entered the room and saw Yuuko seemingly out cold and the ANBU holding her. Kotori attempted to charge at him before he vanished in a flurry of cabbage leaves. Shizuka watched this carefully, concerned about the fact that this ANBU had a rabbit mask and just vanished in cabbage.

"Dammit!" Kotori yelled, punching a hole through the wall. "How could we be so careless?! Of course they wouldn't trust us, we've only been at the academy for a week and we passed the graduation exam easily!"

"We need to get Yuuko back," Shizuka said quietly. "Where are places she would be taken to?" she asked, Kotori sighed and crossed her arms, scowling.

"Well they certainly wouldn't take her to the training field, the Hokage tower or the ANBU base," Kotori sighed in frustration and sat down on Yuuko's bed.

Meanwhile, Yuuko was plopped in front of the Hokage. She yawned. "Alrighty, old man. This wasn't very creative. My fools of sisters right now are thinking this is the last place you'd take me to." He chuckled.

"That's why you're here," he said as he watched Shizuka and Kotori in his magic ball.

"Hey, can I have one of those?" Yuuko suddenly asked.

"No," he said simply.

She pouted. "Why not?"

"Because it's just a glass ball. It's a jutsu that makes it useful." Yuuko made a noise of understanding and stood up, watching the ball. She saw Kotori punch the wall and frowned.

"Dammit, now I have to fix that. Why did it have to be my room?" She asked. The Hokage smiled.

"Do you have faith in Shizuka and Kotori?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "Well, all things considering, faith isn't really what's important. It's trust. Faith is blind, and trust is based on years of experience. I trust them, but I don't have faith in them. I don't have faith in anything, because that's just stupid."

The Hokage sighed. "That wasn't what I was asking, but that is an interesting discussion. What I was asking was, do you think Shizuka and Kotori will pass this test?"

Yuuko shrugged again and yawned. "Depends. Shizuka is pretty smart and actually pays attention. Kotori just rushes in and beats things up. Although, am I correct in assuming my passing is dependent upon them finding me?"

The Hokage nodded and Yuuko sighed. She opened a window and the Hokage watched her carefully, but was surprised she didn't attempt to leave. The ANBU who took her there was to keep her in the room, so she wouldn't have gotten far. She rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes, allowing the night air to caress her face dramatically. She twitched her fingers slightly, and she whispered into a gust of wind.

Hell, she didn't know if she could do this, but she might as well try.

Kotori and Shizuka had left the apartment, trying to sense Yuuko's chakra. It wasn't working out well, and they were just getting frustrated. Shizuka had the feeling something was off. Yuuko wouldn't scream like that and be knocked out so quickly. Hell, she didn't look like she was too badly hurt, either. Then again, what did she know? This was an ANBU!

As they were checking a place near the academy, a soft wind enveloped them. They heard a whisper, it was Yuuko.

"Hokage tower," she whispered. Kotori yelled in frustration and punched the nearest wall.

"Dammit! I knew we should have checked there first! Fuck! I'm such an idiot!" Kotori grabbed Shizuka's hand and dragged her along as they made their way to the Hokage tower. They decided to not go through the main entrance and started formulating a plan before they were ambushed by four people in black cloaks.

Kotori hissed in anger, flames beginning to cloak her fists. The people in the cloaks flinched, surprised at the fire. It wasn't a Jutsu, so what was it?  
"Ko-chan," Shizuka smirked darkly. "Don't worry, I got this shit!" She twisted her hands and the people fell to the ground, bending to her will. Kotori sighed and looked at the moon, realizing it was full. Shizuka was bloodbending, of course. She twisted them until they passed out from the pain. Shizuka giggled. "Let's go, Ko-chan. Yuuko is waiting!"

They saw the room where the Hokage was had a light on. They saw Yuuko at the window. She smirked at them and went back into the room. Confused, the two scaled the tower and hopped in through the open window. They saw the ANBU sitting there, eating a carrot and the Hokage was having tea with Yuuko over a board of shogi.

"How do you have the upper hand so quickly?" He asked, really confused. "It's only been three moves!"

"In our clan, we had a game called chess. It was my favorite. It's kind of like shogi. I was really good at it, which is weird because I'm not very good at traditional strategies. I just go with it," she explained. Kotori and Shizuka stood there awkwardly.

"Interesting. Perhaps we could play this 'chess' of yours sometime?" The Hokage asked. Yuuko laughed politely.

"Then I would beat you even faster, Lord Hokage," she replied. The Hokage smiled and moved his next piece. "I must also add, congratulations you three. You've passed your exam. You've found Yuuko and managed to easily defeat four Chuunin. Too easily, I might add."

Shizuka and Kotori looked nervous. "Well-" Kotori coughed awkwardly.

"Do not worry about it. However, I cannot advance your rank until the respective exams. You will be in the next Chuunin exams, but you must also have done the required eight D rank missions before the exams. Your request will be granted. Tomorrow, you shall have your training with Might Gai, as the other teachers I've had in mind for you both are having their exams tomorrow," he smiled.

Shizuka kicked the table. "Fucking old geezer, I was asleep! Waking us up in the middle of the damn night!" Kotori just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

The Hokage laughed. "A ninja must always have their guard up."

Shizuka scowled and grabbed the carrot from the ANBU, biting into it angrily. Kotori looked at her, eyes wide.

"Are you fucking insane?! You don't just steal things from ANBU you asshole! That's suicide!"

Shizuka stomped her foot. "I WANTED THE FUCKING CARROT! YOU DRAGGED ME OUT HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT FUCK OFF!"

"WE HAD TO RESCUE YUUKO, YOU SHIT! IT WAS A TEST! WE HAD TO WORK TOGETHER OR WE WOULD HAVE FAILED! DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR CAREER AS A SHINOBI?!" Kotori walked over and sat down on the chair next to the ANBU.

"I would like to point out that had I not sent word where I was, you'd have been out longer," Yuuko piped up.

Kotori scowled. "We would have found you eventually!"

"Before the time limit?" Yuuko looked amused. "There was one, by the way. It was noon." The Hokage looked mildly impressed. Kotori crossed her arms angrily.

"You're rather sharp for your age, Miss Yuuko," he said simply. Yuuko twitched. Right, they were fucking thirteen again. "I must say, your deduction skills are borderline genius. Not to mention your skill in shogi." Yuuko laughed nervously. It's not like she was actually sixteen or anything. Nope.

"Well, I hereby declare you three official genin. Though it is quite odd to have an entire team pass so early. Sometimes, a whole year doesn't even pass. Perhaps more teams will pass?" He mused. Kotori chuckled a little and Shizuka smirked. Yuuko shrugged.

"I think three more will," she said simply. The Hokage watched her carefully. She seemed confident of that statement.

"We've never had more than three teams pass any given year. That would be four in one year," the Hokage informed. Yuuko shrugged.

"Shizuka, Kotori, and I shouldn't be counted. We're outliers. So there would the same amount of teams. Had we not been here, there would have only been three," she smiled as she took another sip of tea. Shizuka and Kotori nodded in approval.

"The thing is, Hokage dude, we're the best of the best. No one can beat us if we put our minds to it. So don't really count us. We'll be there, win, and be done with it. Then we'll be on our merry way," Shizuka boasted.

The Hokage shaded his eyes with his hat as Yuuko glared at her. They weren't supposed to reveal that. Hell, they didn't even know what level they were technically at. "Is that so?" He asked lightly. Yuuko made her next move on the shogi board.

"Checkmate," she reminded with a smile. The Hokage looked at the board in surprise.

"How did you..?" He trailed off before he slowly realized what Yuuko had pulled. "Astounding."

Yuuko grinned. "Thanks. Now, Shizuka, Kotori, and I will head home. It is only two in the morning, after all. Have a nice remainder of the night, Lord Hokage. Usagi," she nodded to the Hokage and the ANBU respectively. The ANBU shrugged and stood up. The Hokage waved him off and he vanished, leaving a whole cabbage where he was standing. Kotori laughed and bowed respectively to Lord Hokage as she left the room. Shizuka rudely walked out, grabbing another carrot off the table for the road.

Kotori had calmed herself and was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her companions. As soon as she saw Yuuko she smirked, a twinkle in her eye.

"Race ya home, Yuuko!" She threw her fist into the air. Yuuko sighed and crossed her arms, glaring at her friend.

"I'm too fucking tired, let's walk instead," she demanded. Shizuka raised her hand.

"Fuck you all, someone carry me," she smiled innocently.

"Nah," Kotori and Yuuko said in unison. Yuuko shrugged while Shizuka pouted. They all walked home and passed out, but Yuuko made sure to glare at the hole in her wall.

The next morning, they were all woken by a loud knocking at the door. Yuuko was the one to answer it, trying to rub the sleepiness away from her eyes. She yawned as she saw the green jumpsuit.

"I'll go wake them up and we'll get dressed and whatnot. Lord Hokage didn't give us a time, sorry," she apologized. "Feel free to lounge on the couch until we're ready," she invited. Might Gai had sparkles in his eyes.

"So youthful! So responsible! The youth in your eyes is so admirable!" He shouted, pulling Yuuko in for a hug. She stiffened before laughing.

"The power of youth compels you to let me perform my responsibilities!" She said. He reluctantly let her go. Yuuko noticed the rest of Team Gai behind their teacher, looking quite bored - except for Lee, who was bouncing up and down with excitement. She smiled at them as they walked in.

She left for a moment, kicking Kotori off her bed and dragging Shizuka out of hers, which ended with a lot of bite marks. Kotori groaned and got dressed before heading out into the kitchen to begin making breakfast since it was her turn. She yawned and grabbed the eggs from the fridge before grabbing a frying pan from the cupboard nearby. She grumbled as she cooked.

"Fucking assholes waking me up. I was having a good dream, ya know!" She then noticed Neji and smirked before shooting him a seductive smirk. He smirked as well before turning his attention to the various pictures on the wall.

Yuuko shook her head at Kotori. "Remember, no bacon for my portion," she said, trying not to gag.

Kotori rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, I know, you're a freak of nature who fucking hates bacon,"

"No bacon for me, either," Shizuka chimed in.

"I know! You're both assholes and don't eat bacon!" Kotori yelled, shaking her head. She looked over her shoulder into the living room.

"You guys want anything?" Kotori called. They shook their heads.

"Suit yourselves," she said before placing the food in plates for everyone. Shizuka inhaled her food in three seconds, burping loudly, for the whole village to hear, not a care in the world, Gai's team looked at her in horror, while Kotori and Yuuko sighed. She shrugged and got up to place her dishes in the sink.

Lee and Gai sparkled. "So youthful!" Shizuka nearly choked on her water. Yuuko giggled.

"They're both rather youthful, aren't they? Usually in the morning they're even more so, but alas, their youth is at an all-time low today," she explained. Gai gave them all a thumbs up.

"Now I understand why Lord Hokage asked me to train you all today! So much youth! Their power of youth shall be greater under my instruction!" He shouted dramatically. A wave crashed against the cliff he was standing on. Yuuko looked at him in admiration.

"What are the plans for today?" She asked, excited to begin training. Shizuka sighed, realizing it's probably going to be ridiculous and near impossible.

"Well, I've brought you all gifts: thirty pounds of weight for all your limbs!" He pulled them out of his …. They actually didn't know. Shizuka looked horrified and fearful. She couldn't do this! She'd die first! Kotori laughed.

"Thirty pounds? Really Gai-sensei? I can handle that easily. Can I request Shizuka's weights?" she smirked triumphantly and crossed her arms.

Gai's eyes shined as bright as the sun, flames dancing around his fist as he placed a hand on Kotori's shoulders as tears streamed down his face. "The youth is so strong in this one!"

"I can't do this! I'm not even sure I weigh thirty pounds!" Shizuka whined. Yuuko looked at her, unamused.

"You're ninety, don't worry about it," she supplied. "So it's roughly a third of your weight. No biggie. I mean, ants carry stuff fifty times their weight."

Shizuka pouted. "But I'm not like an ant," Gai shook his head dramatically and tsked.

"No, you are not," his eyes burned with the fire of youth. "Instead, you are stronger than ants! You are youth itself, embodied in the form of a young girl who does not yet know how powerful youth is!"

Shizuka rolled her eyes. "I can't handle Taijutsu," she attempted. Gai scowled at her and put his hands on his hips.

"We're going to the training grounds. No Jutsu or Kekkei Genkai, as Lord Hokage mentioned something about elements. All physical. Now race!" Yuuko glared and Kotori smirked at her.

"Don't think of trying anything just because no one can see air," she sneered. Yuuko rolled her eyes.

"As if I'll let you win this," Yuuko hissed. "I haven't lost yet and I won't lose now." Gai watched them with pride as Shizuka sulked.

"But I'm not good with physical things," she pouted. "I'm physically weak." Yuuko and Kotori turned to her.

"It's okay, you're good at other stuff," Yuuko reassured. Shizuka pouted.

"But you're good at everything! You're perfect. I wish I could be like that," Shizuka pouted. Yuuko shrugged.

"Don't wish, just do. Late night training helps out," she suggested. Shizuka sighed.

"Let's just do this stupid race," Shizuka said. Kotori was the one to lock the door as they walked out. Team Gai smirked at them. Gai would meet them at the training ground, and the rest of the team would watch one of the girls respectively to make sure they didn't use anything.

"Who is the fastest among you?" Lee asked excitedly. Yuuko and Kotori pointed to themselves and hissed at each other.

"Fuck you, I'm faster!" Kotori angrily stated.

Yuuko rolled her eyes. "Bitch, please. You eat my dust."

"You shit, that's because you use your fucking air shit! You're basically cheating!"

Yuuko laughed at her. "What, your fire not good enough?"

"Fire can't make me fly, you asshole!"

Yuuko smirked. "Yes it can. Hot air balloons? Air planes? How do they fly again?"

Kotori balled her fists and turned her attention away from Yuuko and instead to Neji. He gave a slight smirk and nodded to her. She winked. He looked mildly perturbed.

"Very well, I shall watch Miss Yuuko. I have high expectations for you, Miss Yuuko," Lee interrupted. Yuuko smirked and placed a hand on her hip.

"I'll watch Kotori," Neji sighed. Kotori was inwardly fangirling. Tenten smiled with reassurance to Shizuka.

"It's okay, I can't really keep up with them either. I've had to go through a lot of extra training," Tenten said. Shizuka shrugged. Gai called the beginning of the race and dashed off somewhere. Kotori pulled ahead of Yuuko and she gasped in anger.

They started hurling insults at each other as they were nearly tied, Kotori slightly ahead. Shizuka was huffing behind them, barely managing to keep them in sight. They had all put on their respective weights, even though Kotori really did want Shizuka's weights.

Yuuko stumbled a little bit, and Kotori smirked as she tripped her. However, they were still running full speed, so they tumbled over and face planted. Yuuko sat up and hissed.

"Look what you did, you bitch! I showered last night!"

Kotori growled at her. "This is your fault!"

"Hah?! How the fuck is this my fault?! You're the one who tried to trip me!"

Lee and Neji watched as they argued, mildly amused. Shizuka huffed when she saw them argue, but silently continued ahead.

When Shizuka and Kotori finally got up, Shizuka had finished. Her hands were on her knees, and she was breathing heavily. Yuuko immediately gave her water and told her to sit in some shade for a moment. Shizuka didn't object.

Gai looked at them, slightly disappointed. He had thought they would take this more seriously, not sit in the dirt and argue like children.

"Very well, now, push ups!" Kotori fist pumped and began, not asking how many were needed. Yuuko did a few, and Shizuka struggled to do one, unsuccessfully.

"Laps!"

"Sit ups!"

"Sparring!" Shizuka collapsed, covered in sweat. Yuuko doted on her, giving her water while Kotori went all out. Tenten shrugged.

"Better than when I started," she praised. Shizuka nearly burst into tears. Kotori stopped and approached Shizuka. She sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Shizu-chan. You can't be good at everything, and besides, you'll get better," Kotori gave a reassuring smile and wiped her friend's tears away with her thumb. "I can help you train if you want, Shizu-chan," Kotori grinned and gave a thumbs up. "I'm better at this than Yuuko, anyway!"

"Fuck off!" Yuuko hissed.

"Everyone has to start somewhere. You're all so full of youth!" Gai shouted, the word youth in blazing flames appearing behind him. "We would love to stay longer, but Lord Hokage told me your official instructor should be arriving soon."

Yuuko sniffed the air. "Cabbage."

Shizuka sat straight up. "Cabbage."

Kotori narrowed her eyes. "Cabbage."

Team Gai looked at them strangely before Lee and Gai hip bumped about their youth. They left to prepare for a mission as the three sat in the clearing, knowing someone who liked cabbages would be appearing soon.

A man arrived in the clearing with a flurry of cabbage leaves. He had blonde hair and clear green eyes. He smirked at them and casually threw a sharp carrot at Kotori, who was staring intently at the remnants of the teleportation jutsu. _So much cabbage!_

Shizuka casually caught the carrot and began to eat it. Yuuko smiled brightly.

"Why do we need an official instructor?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Lord Hokage said you needed someone to take you on missions. I had requested for a break, and this is what I got," he replied. His voice was smooth but rather arrogant.

"Some bullshit break you got," Kotori crossed her arms and smirked. "But really, cabbage? That's so lame."

"Now then," the man interrupted. "You can't call me by my codename. I need a new one. I'm not creative enough." He snapped his fingers.

"I would say Tsukino so I could call you Sailor Moon sensei, but-" the other two burst into laughter - "but we wouldn't ever be serious, so Jiwoo-sensei."

Shizuka giggled. "Sailor Moon-sensei."

Kotori cheered. "Jiwoo-sensei!"

Yuuko sighed. "I guess you're being both, Jiwoo-sensei," she smiled. The newly dubbed Jiwoo scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"I guess I am. I won't say thanks. Anyway, today, we're going to do a D rank or two. Like, pulling weeds and the like. Should be easy," he clapped his hands and smirked. "It's more of a pain in the ass. Shall we begin?" Kotori groaned.

"Question!" Shizuka raised her hand obnoxiously. "Why the fuck do we need an ANBU as our official instructor?"

"No fuckin' clue," Jiwoo said blandly. Yuuko's eye twitched at his lack of filter. "Lord Hokage probably thought since we're already acquainted, we may as fuckin' well. Or all the Jonin who volunteered to teach are already taken. Or he thought I needed a break. Or he thought you were all advanced enough to have an ANBU sensei," he continued.

"I like the thought of us being well-advanced," Kotori smirked and crossed her arms triumphantly.

"Or maybe we're destructive enough to need an ANBU to watch us," Shizuka giggled. Jiwoo-sensei watched her carefully for a moment.

"Maybe," he said. "Or he thought I'm so amazing and powerful that I could help you maggots get stronger because I'm so awesome."

They all shrugged. The ANBU being their leader would forever be a mystery. He wouldn't ever train them, just take them on missions. It was disappointing. They all wanted to learn cabbage jutsu. Shizuka made a big deal of it, as she would have something to eat at all times, but he kept steady in his refusal. Kotori just kept to herself as she leaned against a nearby tree; she yawned obnoxiously. He also explained he actually had to procure the cabbage and it's kept in some scrolls for Jutsu use.

They did a few D rank missions with Cabbage-sensei. He didn't understand the Sailor Moon-sensei, so they eventually gave up on that.

They were turning in another babysitting mission when Jiwoo suddenly had to leave. There wouldn't be any missions for a month, since there was something urgent he had to do.

The three girls sighed in disappointment. "Cabbage."

**Arts: HOLY SHIT 5K WORDS you're welcome. P.s., cabbage.**

Charity: ALL THE CABBAGE! Jiwoo-sensei is honestly my favorite OC so far, even though Kotori is pretty badass. *heartsign* Hope you all enjoyed!

_Eon: Fuck yah cabbage! This is the most words I have written in ages except I really didn't do that much in this chapter I was reading manga if y'all haven't read black haze you should I'm addicted but it's not completed so I'm mad._

**Arts: manga you bitch I was slaving over this chapter and youre just fucking doing your own thing also cabbage**

Charity: I would like to thank Arts for basically writing this chapter while I spouted out ideas and chipped in my two cents every now and then (Casually invented the cabbage jutsu). CABBAGE!

_Eon: Hey I chipped in too! And I reword all your clumsy sentences and stage directions. Sometimes you guys will be doing a time unspecific setting and then suddenly someone will be sitting down. It doesn't work. _

**Arts: My fingers hurt cabbage. And I'm tired cabbage. Also Jiwoo was my idea. He's inspired by Jiwoo from Dandelion, that Korean dating sim. Where you touch animal butts. Cabbage.**

Charity: *kisses arts hands* I'm tired as well. Goodnight cabbages. *heartsign*


	5. Chapter 5

"Cabbage?" Yuuko asked, intrigued. Kotori snickered. People were looking at them strangely, but what else was new?

"Cabbage!" Shizuka agreed. Kotori was shaking from suppressed laughter.

"Cabbage," she chuckled. Jiwoo looked at them oddly, taking a few deliberate steps away from them. He wanted to pretend he wasn't in charge of them, even for a moment.

"Listen, I'm going away for a month and-"

"Cabbage?!" The girls all exclaimed, looking disappointed. Jiwoo's eye twitched.

"Why the fuck do you keep- anyway, you three will be training all month," he continued. He was asking the gods why he was in charge of these three.

"Oh, cabbage," they all nodded in approval. "This will help us do more cabbage in the future." Jiwoo wanted to punch them. He refrained with much difficulty.

"I have your schedules here," he handed them each a sheet. They all noticed they had slight differences, but otherwise were the same. "You requested specialized training. You'll get it. Enjoy. Also, you might go on missions with these teams."

"Cabbage," they all agreed. Jiwoo twitched and vanished, leaving behind a head of cabbage. "Our god has arrived!" They cheered. People who were passing by walked a little faster, and concerned mothers covered their children's eyes. They whispered not to stare at the three strange girls.

Yuuko yawned and pulled up her hood. She stared at the crowd with bored eyes. Shizuka yawned after that. Yuuko snickered. Kotori's eye twitched as she tried not to yawn, but she ultimately failed_*****_. They all looked over the timetables again before they panicked. They all had three lessons today, and in a row! Apparently they were meeting all of their teachers today.

Shizuka yawned loudly. "Why can't we just go to bed already?! We've been up for like, two hours already." Kotori rolled her eyes and sighed.

"We have to meet Asuma right now. Leggo," Yuuko yawned. The other two looked at her weirdly. Kotori's eye twitched; she shoved her hands into her oversized pockets and began walking towards Asuma's training ground. They quickly found Asuma talking to his team. They held back a moment, curious what they were talking about. They nodded to Yuuko, who began airbending to carry the sound over.

"Listen, and stop talking over me. I'm going to help out with their training because the Hokage ordered it. They are not a second team, nor will they be going on missions with us so just relax, will ya?" He lit a cigarette. He blinked when the smoke went in a different direction. There's no way the wind would change that quickly. He smirked and closed his eyes. Shikamaru tilted his head until it snapped to the trees - where the three Ukato girls were listening in.

"What's up, Shikamaru?" Choji asked. He just opened another bag of chips. Kotori stared at it longingly. She had a thing for chips.

"We're being watched," Shikamaru answered calmly. "Asuma-sensei, is this the team you mentioned?"

Ino looked perturbed. "Why are they watching us? Are they stalking us? Weirdos!" Kotori scoffed and Yuuko's eye twitched. Shizuka smirked and watched Shikamaru and Ino carefully. Her ship would sail, dammit! Kotori glared at her friend, oh how she hated her OTP. Yuuko was tempted to hiss. No, hers would sail! Dammit, this was going to end canonically! If it was the last thing she did, ShikaTema would be endgame! Then again, Kishimoto did say that if Naruto were a female, he'd pair him with Shikamaru - that wouldn't be too bad.

Well, it was official, they were spotted. They might as well show themselves. Yuuko stopped airbending and cracked her neck.

Shizuka weighed her options of introduction, and decided on the cute approach. Putting on her face that made her eight year old body look even younger, she poked her head out from behind the tree.

Clearing her throat for her best baby voice, she spoke before her friends could mess up her intro. "W-we're supposed to train with you, I think?" she said, batting her eyelashes and scrunching her head down in an effort to be even more child like.

"Huh?" Choji said, shuffling over to see who was over there.

"Yes, move the chips closer," she whispered, twirling the hem of her dress back and forth cutely. Her plan was working perfectly. Yuuko nearly bashed her head against the tree. She should've guessed Shizuka would do something like this. Kotori licked her lips in anticipation and kept her gaze on the chips, a look of longing in her eyes. Yuuko questioned why she was the only one who didn't like chips.

Yuuko left the treeline next, her hood up and yawning. Shikamaru's eyes finally lit up in recognition. Were all three here? His question was answered when Kotori also revealed herself, hands in her pockets. Her eyes were still glued to the chips. Choji blushed when he saw Kotori and held the chips nervously. He didn't notice the hungry demons getting closer. Yuuko rolled her eyes.

Ino was taken aback by Shizuka. She remembered her from the academy, but she forgot how cute she was! Petite and small, like a little porcelain doll. She could hug her and dress her up and do her hair and teach her the ways of proper seduction.

Asuma sized them all up. Kotori carried herself with so much confidence, so one could easily mistake her as the strongest. Yuuko walked carefully, though seemed relaxed at first glance. Shizuka was completely unreadable, but to the intelligent eye (Asuma and Shikamaru) it was easy to tell she was devious and manipulative, in control of her situation. He smirked. This would be interesting.

"Good, you're all here. Now we'll begin," Asuma pulled the cigarette from his lips and gave the girls a friendly smile. Everyone sat in a circle around Asuma. Kotori next to Choji, who was blushing like a mad man. Shizuka sat fuming over her lack of chips as Ino fawned over her, and Yuuko and Shikamaru eyed each other quizzically. Asuma cleared his throat and threw away his cigarette before speaking.

"We will be playing shogi-" he was cut off when everyone minus Yuuko and Shikamaru groaned. Yuuko grinned.

"Do we have to sensei? You know I suck at that!" Ino crossed her arms.

"Yes Ino, we are all playing," he smiled. "It's a great way to get to know one another! I'll be observing."

"Through shogi? And why do we need to get to know each other? We won't be going on missions together. That's what you said, right?" Ino asked. Shikamaru sighed.

"Tactics. We'll be seeing their tactics and they'll be seeing ours. That will make it easier to coordinate with them," he explained. Choji noticed Kotori staring at his chips. He offered some. She smiled and thanked him as she took some. Yuuko tried not to scoff. Shizuka looked on in jealousy.

"Yes, Shikamaru. Also, none of you really spoke to one another while in the academy. I believe you three were only there for a week, correct?" The Ukato girls nodded. "Well, you'll get to know each other now." He smiled as he pulled out three boards. "Pair up."

The first round, Yuuko played Choji. Kotori played Ino, much to the dismay of both. Shizuka played Shikamaru. Shizuka knew she would lose, but still tried to win. The first round didn't take long for anyone, Shizuka being beaten unnaturally fast, Kotori eventually losing to Ino, and Yuuko winning easily. No one said much, and it was simply the sound of clicking tiles.

The second round took a little longer. Yuuko played Ino and won; Kotori played Shikamaru and lost again (and a lot faster); Shizuka played Choji and won. Asuma smirked. He was beginning to understand these girls and their tactics. One more round, and he'd have his data collected.

The third round came along, and Asuma was looking forward to seeing Yuuko play Shikamaru, seeing that her thinking was similar to his. Kotori played Choji. The two blushed nervously the whole time, with Kotori losing eventually. Yuuko would occasionally smirk at them. Shizuka played Ino and lost narrowly. Shikamaru and Yuuko's game went on longer than the other two. Eventually, it ended with Yuuko's loss. Shikamaru's eyes were trained on Yuuko. These girls seemed off to him.

Yuuko grinned at Shikamaru. "Stereotypical." Shikamaru tilted his head in confusion. "The lazy genius."

"The same to you," he said. Yuuko noticed Shikamaru was sizing them up. She smiled nervously. He was having none of their shit.

"Well, I wasn't expecting much, but you've impressed me. I think I know why the Hokage has you three as a special case," Asuma praised. Yuuko blinked, again remembering they were supposed to act thirteen. Goddammit! The other two shrugged. Ino smiled at Shizuka who smiled sunnily back. Choji and Kotori were sneaking glances at one another while happily munching away on chips. Shikamaru had his eyes trained on Yuuko. That was the closest he'd ever been to losing. Asuma nodded in approval and called everyone over.

"Now," he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "It was nice meeting the three of you. I do believe you have other things to do now?" Yuuko pulled out her timetable lazily. It seems they did. And they had five minutes to get there. She rolled her eyes as she started off. Shizuka and Kotori blinked before following. Shizuka waved cutely, Kotori gave a two-fingered salute, and Yuuko didn't bother.

As they walked along the path, Kotori asked: "Who's next?" Yuuko grinned.

"Check the timetable," she sung. Kotori rolled her eyes.

Shizuka's eyes flashed with remembrance and grinned. "Oh, we get to see Kurenai next! I ship it."

Kotori gave her friend a questioning look, "Ship what?"

Shizuka's face twisted in an evil grin. "Asuma and Kurenai, of course! They make the cutest couple!"

Kotori thought a moment and gave a slight shrug, "I guess you're right,"

When they arrived, Shino, Hinata and Kiba were sitting around Kurenai, patiently awaiting their arrival. When Kiba took notice of Shizuka he grimaced and turned his attention to an imaginary bird in the sky. Hinata looked pleased to see some new faces while Shino just kinda sat there awkwardly. Kurenai smiled when she saw the girls and gestured for them to sit down around her. They did as they were told, Kotori seating herself next to Hinata, Shizuka next to Kiba and Yuuko leaning against the tree nearby.

Kurenai cleared her throat. "It's good to have some new faces around here, I have something interesting planned for all of you today," she smiled and pulled a scroll out of her pocket.

"For your introductions, I'm going to hide it somewhere in the field, and all of you will have to complete multiple trust exercises in order to gain the clues needed to find its location." She turned her attention to her actual team members, "Sensory jutsu, along with tracking is allowed during this challenge. Just don't rough each other up. This will help to improve teamwork amongst yourselves if we ever get placed together on a mission."

Kiba grinned "Yahoo! This'll be a piece of cake, right Akamaru?" Akamaru looked up to his master and gave a cheerful bark which caused Kiba's grin to grow wider.

Hinata gave a slight smile. "You're right sensei, this does sound like it will be fun," she said quietly. Shino gave a quiet hum and Kurenai disappeared to hide the scroll. She returned a few moments later and handed Yuuko the first clue. Kurenai smiled knowingly as she retreated into the foliage to watch them.

Yuuko unfolded it and blinked. She tilted her head. This was a rather odd clue in her opinion.

"What does it say?" Kiba said, slinging an arm around Yuuko casually. Shizuka and Kotori snickered. Hinata and Shino looked at the two girls oddly, wondering why they found the idea of Kiba coming on to Yuuko funny.

"Where Shizuka has it easy," Yuuko read out loud. Shizuka tilted her head. Kotori blinked. Team Kurenai shrugged.

"You should know," Shino pointed out. "You are teammates." Kotori snickered, Shizuka smirked, and Yuuko sighed.

"That's not really the problem. We know her too well, actually," Kotori grinned. "Where Shizu-chan has it easy? Well, the thing is, Shizu-chan doesn't like doing much. Shizu-chan has it easy everywhere, since we're always with her and actually bother to do work."

Yuuko hummed. "Perhaps somewhere near us, or I'm overthinking this."

Somewhere in the trees, Kurenai had her head in her hands. She thought the clue was so easy, too! "I should've researched their personalities, not their abilities," she murmured to herself.

Yuuko's head snapped to Kurenai. Everyone looked at her oddly and Kurenai nearly fell off the branch at the sudden movement. Yuuko slowly smirked at Kurenai. The teacher felt sweat drop down her head. Perhaps she shouldn't have spoken out loud?

"Is there a river near here?" She asked, still watching Kurenai. Kurenai sighed in relief, thanking Yuuko's weird ability to hear things whispered to the wind. Otherwise, they would've been there way too long.

"Dunno," Kiba shrugged. "Hasn't even been a month since we got sorted. There's a lot of this training ground we haven't seen yet."

Shizuka blinked and laughed. "I don't know how I didn't realize that!" Kotori was deep in thought before she sighed.

"Oh, Jashin help me. How in the fuck did we not realize this?" She asked rhetorically. Team Kurenai was looking at them oddly.

"Where Shizuka has it easy. As in, where there's water," Yuuko grinned. "So there has to be a water source somewhere near here. I assumed river. I might be wrong." She blinked and turned to the other team thoughtfully. "If you're a tracking team, can't you go find it?" They all nodded.

Hinata made a few hand signs and looked around. She pointed in a direction and Yuuko set off. Hinata blinked. They weren't a polite bunch, were they? Kiba had to walk a little faster to keep his arm around Yuuko. Shizuka was trying not to die laughing. Kotori kept glancing over and snickering.

They quickly reached a small creek. Akamaru quickly jumped in it, much to Yuuko's dismay. She crinkled her nose. Shizuka looked around. This was supposed to be obvious to her. She stepped into the creek casually. Team Kurenai cringed at the thought of wet shoes, but Kotori and Yuuko were watching her intently. Shizuka then picked up a rock from the creek.

"Where Hinata met her savior," she read out loud. Hinata flushed red. Kiba and Shino looked at her questioningly, but she simply asked them to follow her. So they did. As they were walking, they noticed Shizuka's shoes were dry.

Hinata had led them to a clearing. Kotori, Shizuka, and Yuuko all knew what this place was: when Naruto saved Hinata from bullies. Kiba and Shino were looking at this place oddly. They didn't understand, but they figured they would hear about it later. Hinata looked for anything out of place before seeing a rock pile at the base of a tree. She tilted her head and carefully took it apart to reveal another paper.

"Where Yuuko saw a rabbit," she read out slowly. Yuuko's eye twitched. Really? "A memory test?" Hinata asked aloud. Everyone turned to Yuuko expectantly.

"Does she mean literal rabbit or metaphorical? Either way, I don't fucking know," Yuuko said in almost exasperation. She was beginning to see a pattern, but they'd have to find the next clue to be sure. That, or bias.

"Well, do you remember seeing a literal rabbit?" Shizuka asked, looking at her nails. Kiba nodded and pulled Yuuko closer.

"Or a metaphorical one?" He whispered in her ear. Yuuko hummed in thought. Shizuka couldn't help it. She let out a loud bark of laughter. Kotori was slowly losing composure as well. "Alright, what is so funny?" Kiba asked, getting irritated with their laughter. Kotori and Shizuka shook their heads, faces slowly turning red from laughter (or holding the laughter in Kotori's case).

"Well, it might not be a rabbit. Something white and fuzzy?" Hinata asked. Yuuko grimaced as her thoughts immediately turned to that one psychology experiment she learned about.

Kotori froze and laughed. "Cabbage!" She exclaimed. Yuuko blinked before giggling. Shizuka smirked.

"Didn't know she knew that," Shizuka mused. "Cabbage indeed." Yuuko nodded.

"I wonder what else she knows," she asked, eyes scanning the forest. "You'll have to tell me sometime, _sensei_," Yuuko grinned. Kurenai rolled her eyes, unseen by the group.

"So where did you last see Sir Cabbage?" Kotori asked. "I thought you last saw him when we did."

Yuuko sighed. "Admittedly, I did last see him with you guys, but there was one time when I saw him on my own. Dunno if I can retrace my steps, but the air was calm there."

Kiba looked at her oddly. The air was calm there? How the hell is air calm? Did she mean there wasn't wind? Impossible. He slowly let go of her and put his hands in his pockets. She was also weird. She didn't say a thing about Kiba being close to her. Kotori grinned.

"I think he's weirded out," she whispered to Shizuka. Kiba tilted his head towards them, barely catching the words with his enhanced hearing.

"Ah, even if Yuuko was normal, she wouldn't go for Kiba, anyway. She's not really a dog person," Shizuka whispered back and grinned. "Dibs." Kotori rolled her eyes. Kiba was slightly disappointed. He had Yuuko pinned as someone who loves dogs.

"Like I care," she scoffed. Everyone turned to them, wondering where the words came from. Yuuko winked at them before looking at the sky.

"Hey, you know how there is a memorial stone in that one place?" She asked vaguely. Kotori and Shizuka knew what she was talking about and nodded. "I think there's more than one. There might be one in this training ground, too."

"A KIA stone?" Shino asked. The girls nodded. "I know of one near here. Let us go," he said, already beginning to walk away. The group followed as Shino was true to his word. Yuuko saw a vase holding a sunflower. She knelt by the vase and carefully lifted it, removing the paper that was beneath it.

"Where Kiba fell," she read aloud. She paused. "What? Where he fell? Like, tripped? Kiba?" She turned around. Everyone froze. Kiba was gone, and so was Akamaru. "Okay, so apparently he fell. Where?"

Hinata immediately turned on her Byakugan, searching for her teammate. Shino was on guard, a few bugs buzzing around him. Kotori bit her lip, wondering when they got separated. Shizuka shrugged. His fault he got lost, anyway. Yuuko was momentarily distracted by a scratched out name on the stone. She tilted her head and stared at it.

"I can't see him anywhere," Hinata reported quietly, deactivating her Kekkei Genkai and looking at the ground sadly. "I can't believe we lost him," she murmured. Yuuko rolled her eyes.

"My hunch was wrong," Yuuko sighed, putting her hands in her hoodie pocket. "I thought the clues with us were harder on purpose, and theirs were easier." She paused. "Fell? Why would she use fell?"

"Maybe she didn't want to be specific about what happened to Kiba," Kotori said slowly. "Or-" She was interrupted by her own vanishing. The witnesses blinked rapidly. She just up and vanished!

"She just-"

"Gone."

Yuuko narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right about her 'vanishing.' Was it- she chuckled and relaxed. Shizuka looked at her oddly.

"What'd you figure out?" She asked, figuring that's what the case was. "How can someone just up and vanish?"

"They're not gone," Yuuko said simply. Shizuka squinted at her. Hinata looked like she wanted to protest. Shino was wondering if Yuuko was more stupid than she let on. "No, think about it. People can't vanish. If it was a substitution, there would be something in her place. If it was a teleportation jutsu, there'd be a sign of such. Not even ninjas can vanish."

All of their eyes widened. Yuuko was right. People couldn't vanish. Well, Tobi could, but they doubted Tobi would kidnap two Leaf Genin. There was no reason to.

"Not to mention," Yuuko continued, "I would sense the air being disturbed." Shizuka nodded thoughtfully. Shino and Hinata stared at the two calm white-haired girls. They handled this way too well. Yuuko's logic was ridiculous for the age she seemed to be (even though she was really sixteen and a mystery novel addict - when she wasn't reading fanfiction. Shizuka also had the mystery novel addiction).

Shizuka twitched. "Did you hear that?" She asked. Yuuko stared at her. Something seemed off.

"Hear what?" Yuuko asked slowly.

"I heard Akamaru," Shizuka said excitedly. Yuuko's eyes narrowed briefly before breaking out into a smile.

"Really?! That's great! Which direction did it come from?" Yuuko asked. Shino stared at Yuuko now. The two had a complete change in behavior. Perhaps it was Shizuka simply acting strange and Yuuko playing along.

"Over there!" Shizuka pointed. Yuuko took the bait and went in that direction - before literally falling into a gaping abyss. The wind tore at her hair, biting her skin. It was a long fall, and yet Yuuko laughed.

"Kurenai-sensei," she giggled. "Even if this wasn't an obvious Genjutsu, I wouldn't be scared. I'm sure you read it in my file, or there was implications of it." Red eyes opened beneath her still falling form. And then she was standing on flat ground again, Kurenai next to her.

Hinata sighed in relief, but noticed that Shizuka hadn't even been worried. Neither had Shino and Kotori, but Shino didn't react to anything and she wasn't quite sure Kotori knew what was going on other than she had to punch things occasionally.

Shizuka frowned. "Where's Kiba?"

Kurenai smirked, and disappeared, leaving behind a slip of paper.

Yuuko yawned. "This was fun in the beginning, but now I'm bored. Nap time? Yeah, I think I'll do that," she murmured to herself.

"I agree," Shizuka said, plopping down on the ground and curling up into a ball.

Hinata and Shino looked at them in slight anger. They didn't even care about Kiba! For some reason, it didn't cross their minds that they really just didn't give a shit about anything in general. Or that Kurenai was the one with Kiba, so Kiba wouldn't be hurt.

Kotori sighed. "Guys, remember, Cabbage-sensei said that if we don't do everything, we're not getting free dinner." The speed at which Shizuka and Yuuko stood up was scary.

Yuuko grabbed the piece of paper and read it out loud. "Where Shino met Itsy." Yuuko blinked and giggled. "The itsy bitsy spider…" Shino looked at her oddly.

"How did you know?" He asked. "That is who Itsy is." Yuuko looked shocked. Shizuka was confused. They didn't have the itsy bitsy spider song? Blasphemy! Inhumanity!

Shizuka shook her head. She was just in it for the ribs. "So where did you meet him then?" She asked quickly, not bothering to put any adorable affectations to her voice, as she knew it would be lost on Shino. Besides, she could never out adorable pre-Shippuuden Hinata

Shino dissolved in bugs, but left behind a rather large and ugly flying beetle that teetered off in the opposite direction they had arrived in.

They all rushed to follow it, and it eventually led them to a rather old rickety shack in the middle of the woods. It almost seemed out of a horror movie. But what did they expect? It was Shino. Shino walked out of the shadows and Yuuko bit back a scream. Yeah. Horror movie.

"Itsy is in here," Shino said simply. They all nodded and entered the shack.

"Where you began," Yuuko read the words written on the wall aloud. Everyone groaned (except Shino, for obvious reasons). They trudged back almost sluggishly. Kurenai was sitting on a rock, chatting with Kiba. Akamaru pitched his two cents in often. The group stared at them until they looked up. Kurenai had a smirk and Kiba started laughing at them.

"Man, how'd you guys not get it?" Kiba asked between breaths. "Sensei had the scroll the whole time! When we got each clue, she was around the area before bolting off to the next one."

"Kiba-kun, how did you know?" Hinata asked, surprised her dumb teammate figured it out. Kiba grinned.

"If this was just a scavenger hunt, a tracker team isn't needed," he pointed out. Hinata and Shino's eyes lit up in realization (well, not really for Shino, but he showed signs of realization). "Besides, I could smell the scroll."

"That sounds about right, Kiba. I'm honestly surprised Yuuko didn't get it. She knew I was following, but had yet to put it all together," Kurenai said. Yuuko scoffed.

"I'm no good when it comes to trick questions like that," she answered honestly. Kurenai hummed.

"As a ninja, your enemy-"

"Will always try to trick you, I know. But the deal is," Yuuko interrupted. "You played it off like a scavenger hunt, even going so far as to pretend to hide the scroll somewhere. An enemy wouldn't bother with such an elaborate trick, unless they were arrogant and had planned this out beforehand."

Kurenai raised her eyebrows, and her team looked at Yuuko oddly. That's right, they hadn't thought of that.

"And even if an enemy made a scavenger hunt," she drawled. "I wouldn't bother playing along and just find them. Enough torture makes anyone crack." Kurenai's team shivered. Yuuko said that so casually. Kiba decided not to flirt with her for his own safety.

"Well," Kurenai started. She stopped. "I guess you pass. You have your next teacher to go to, isn't that right?" She smiled. The Ukato girls shrugged and walked off. When they were a reasonable distance away, Kotori burst into a huge smile.

"Can't wait," she said. Yuuko rolled her eyes and Shizuka grinned.

"Wonder if they've gone through the Zabuza arc yet?" Shizuka asked. Kotori pouted.

"We should go on that. I wanna stick by them. It'll be fun!" Kotori exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, no," Yuuko said simply. "Not interested in the tale of a boy hellbent on revenge and the boy who's hella gay for him."

"Oh, who's top?" Kotori teased. Yuuko rolled her eyes.

"I prefer NaruSasu," she said. Shizuka gasped loudly.

"No, my dear. SasuNaru is king!" She protested. Yuuko didn't answer and entered the training ground that had Team Kakashi, there Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting around the KIA stone. They looked exhausted.

When Naruto noticed the girls approaching, a fox like grin spread across his face. He stood up and ran to Kotori, throwing his arms around her. She gave a slight laugh and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Sakura and Sasuke just sat there, watching intently. Shizuka and Yuuko had cuddled up together under a tree in the shade. After Naruto had released Kotori, she glanced around and sighed.

"Guess Kakashi is being Kakashi," she sat herself down next to Shizuka and leaned her head against the back of the tree. Sasuke and Sakura were giving Kotori a weird look. She noticed this and threw a hateful glare in their direction. They then focused their attention elsewhere.

She grinned and turned to Shizuka and Yuuko. "Guess we can get that nap in." Shizuka grinned and agreed.

Yuuko nodded in approval. "'Bout time, I'm so bored." They all huddled close to one another before drifting off.

Kotori was awoken by someone poking her in the cheek. She groaned and opened one eye to glare at whoever was disturbing her sleep. It was Naruto. There was a hint of mischief in his eyes. She slowly stood up and hit Naruto over the head. He groaned and sat down next to Kakashi, who apparently had just arrived.

Yuuko and Shizuka had been woken up a few minutes prior to Kotori and already they were complaining.

Shizuka glared at Kakashi, "Why the fuck did you not get here on time? We're fucking exhausted!"

Yuuko nodded before yawning. "It's just how it is, Shizu, you know that," she answered calmly. Shizuka's eye twitched, but she huffed and crossed her arms before sitting down next to Sakura. Kotori had taken her usual place next to Naruto, leaving Yuuko to once again be stuck next to Sasuke. She sighed and chose to stand near Kakashi.

Yuuko glared at her friends, "No thanks, I don't want to die." Kotori stifled her laughter and Sasuke shook his head. He was probably wondering why the hell these three got special training.

"You guys are weird," Sakura muttered.

Kotori grinned and looked over to Sakura, "Thanks Pinky."

"Oh, I think Sasuke is Sir Pouts a Lot if we're going with nicknames," Yuuko smirked. Sasuke looked perturbed. Kotori snickered and Shizuka giggled.

"Then Naruto is Ramen-boy," Shizuka offered. Yuuko and Kotori hummed in thought.

"Doesn't seem quite funny enough," they both said. Kotori looked at Yuuko oddly. She always did that. It was weird.

"Sol," they all said together. They exchanged looks.

"Don't say shit at the same time I do," Kotori complained. "It's fucking creepy!"

"Eh, it happens," Yuuko and Shizuka answered. Shizuka glared at Yuuko.

"You're fucking doing this on purpose!" Shizuka yelled. Kakashi's team looked at her in shock. She was acting all cute before!

Kakashi clapped his hands loudly. The three girls quit their arguing and turned their attention to the scarecrow.

"'sup, Sir Poop?" Yuuko answered. Everyone looked at her in alarm, besides Kotori and Shizuka. They started dying of laughter. They had learned some time ago that Kakashi's name was similar to the Russian word for poop. Yuuko unintentionally let that slip.

"Anyway," he said, bordering on staying calm and ripping her throat out. "We'll have a quick test. My team will help you." The three girls rolled their eyes.

"Sure," Kotori muttered. "Like Pouts a Lot is gonna bother." Sasuke glared.

"No need to be an uke, Sir Pouts," Yuuko winked. Kotori quickly placed a hand over her mouth to prevent dying of laughter, tears slipping down her face while Shizuka's eye twitched. The other team looked confused.

"I don't like Sasuke as uke! He's seme! Total batshit insane seme!" Shizuka protested, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Sasuke is a li'l bitchy uke and you know it," Kotori gasped, still trying not to collapse of laughter.

"Anyway!" Kakashi called over the argument. An ANBU flickered into the scene, holding a cabbage leaf. The three girls gasped and pointed.

"You're not sensei!" They screamed. "Only sensei can have cabbage!" They hissed in anger. The ANBU took a step back at the hostility.

"Imposter!" Kotori growled. "Who does this asshole think he is?!" Shizuka and Yuuko nodded fervently.

"You will be getting this cabbage leaf," the girls' eyes lit up in excitement. "And destroying it." They sulked. "The leaf is protected by chakra seals. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto: if you destroy it before they do, I'll take you out for ramen." The other team cheered. Naruto looked revved up. The Ukato girls realized what Kakashi was doing: putting the two teams against each other. Well, they pass so long as SOMEONE destroys the cabbage.

"Begin."

The ANBU darted away quickly and Naruto sprinted after him. Sakura tried to call him back, but Sasuke shrugged and followed. Sakura, of course, chased him. The girls all yawned.

"Do we actually do this?" Kotori complained loudly.

"This seems so pointless," Yuuko added. Kakashi looked at them a moment.

"Not really," he drawled. Yuuko narrowed her eyes. There was something about this that didn't add up. Why an ANBU? Why not just Kakashi? He was ex-ANBU anyway. She squinted after the ANBU who was dodging Naruto's clones easily. Sasuke was hidden away in a nearby tree, and Sakura made sure to stay close to him. She hid in a bush under the tree. Kotori, Shizuka and Yuuko remained where they started.

Yuuko yawned and sat down. "I'm not doing this," she muttered.

"Me too," Shizuka sighed and sat down next to her.

Kotori shrugged and climbed up a tree with ease and sat herself down on a branch. "This is by far the worst test ever," she called, the girls nodded in approval. Meanwhile, Kakashi watched them in awe. How could they not want to do something like this? Something so important to their career as shinobi?Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had already begun searching for the leaf while the girls did their thing.

It was about thirty minutes later when they heard Sakura yell from a cave not far away. "I found it guys, I found it!" Kotori jumped down from the branch and chased after her voice, Shizuka and Yuuko further behind.

When they arrived, Sakura had already picked up the leaf and was examining it. Kotori snatched it from her hand and tried to pierce it with a kunai. It ricocheted off and broke the tip of the kunai. Kotori groaned and angrily stuffed the remnants back into her holster.

"Dammit, that was my favorite kunai!" She crossed her arms and passed the leaf to Yuuko who inspected it. She yawned and handed it back to Sakura,

"There's a seal on it, Ko," she looked to Sakura. "I'm sure you could break it Pinky," she smirked.

Sakura nodded as she made the proper hand signs to remove the barrier. Shizuka took this opportunity to snatch the leaf away from Sakura. Before anyone could protest, she had already eaten it. Kotori stifled a laugh as Shizuka let out a loud burp. Yuuko rolled her eyes and left the cave, Kotori and Shizuka following close behind.

"Shizuka ate it, sensei!" Yuuko called out. Kakashi's visible eye twitched. Well, it does count as destroying it, but who knows where that cabbage has been? Kakashi's team was looking at them in anger. Their free ramen! Gone!

"Well, I'm more surprised than anything at your skills," Kakashi said sarcastically. The girls smirked.

"If you're so curious, then actually give us a reason to bother," Kotori crossed her arms as she spoke. Shizuka yawned and Yuuko ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I doubt you'd get this girl to do work," Yuuko grinned. Shizuka rolled her eyes.

"That's what I have slaves for, right?" She winked. "I just need an army of slaves. Then I'll never have to get off my couch again."

"You'll get fat," Yuuko scolded. Kotori snickered.

"In all the years we've known Shizuka, not once has she gained a pound," Kotori said. Yuuko hummed.

"Maybe because she's vegetarian. Idiot. Why are you vegetarian when you're a ninja?" Yuuko asked rhetorically. Shizuka shrugged.

"Grass doesn't taste too bad," she admitted. Sakura looked at her in horror. Grass! The girl could eat grass!

Kakashi sighed dramatically.

"Well, I guess thats it for today guys. And Shizuka, next time try not to eat the goal please?"

Shizuka grinned. "I can't promise you that."

Kakashi shook his head.

"Oh well. You girls can head home now. I think I was your last training of the day."

The girls nodded and walked just out of sight of the clearing, before taking off at the breakneck speeds they were accustomed to as a result of their bending.

When they reached their flat, they quickly ran through the door, ready for a nap, but stopped dead in their tracks.

Sitting in their living room, or laying rather, was a dead man.

Next to the dead man were twelve large boxes, a note, and a head of cabbage.

Kotori cleared her throat.

"Soooo, I assume this is our next mission?"

Yukko nodded.

This was going to be interesting.

AN:

_Eon: Yahhhhhhh cliffhanger there is literally no plot to this shit help im the only one writing this at like 11 at night i dont even know anymore. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and please look at some of our othecr stories! Seriously please this is our only popular story at this point ive gotten to begging. Also please review we love reviews we eat reviews we live off reiews we photosynthesize reviews i dont even know what im saying anymore that didnt make sense whatever. _


	6. Chapter 6

Well, they assumed it was a mission. Yuuko was the first to move, taking the note and reading it.

"Enjoy? The fuck am I supposed to enjoy? What is there to fucking enjoy? Cannibalism?" She asked aloud. Shizuka shrugged.

"Well, if you and Kotori are into that, I don't really care. None for me though, I prefer the leafy greens," Shizuka said seriously.

"Shizu-chan, I don't think this is the time for your humor," Kotori frowned. "What's in the boxes?"

"Yes, girls. What is in the boxes near a dead body inside your home?" A voice asked behind them. They all froze. Of course they forgot the fact that it's a dead body in their house and this looks quite bad for all three of them.

"No clue?" They all said nervously, turning around to see the ANBU that had followed them since they moved into the apartment.

Their posture clearly stated the ANBU didn't buy their answer. The world went black for them, and they all briefly wondered what prison food was like. Shizuka hoped they had vegetarian options.

In the Land of Wind, a handsome blonde man sneezed. He rubbed his nose and twitched it. For some reason, it really felt like he forgot something. Ah, whatever. Not like it matters too much, right? What did matter was that the Land of Wind didn't fucking have cabbages!

When the girls next awoke, they were in a bare metal room. They were facing a prison gate, and they all scowled when they realized they had chakra eating cuffs. Like that could stop them. It was more an annoyance than anything.

"It seems you're finally awake," the Hokage rasped. The girls sharply looked up, noticing his presence for the first time. "I apologize for the rough treatment, but we're rather cautious people. I hope you understand."

"Oh, no, I completely understand you knocking us the fuck out without giving us a chance to fucking explain what happened you fucktard!" Kotori snarled. Yuuko mentally was counting how many times Kotori used her favorite word. Not a new record, she noted.

"You three might've escaped. We have yet to fully test you three on your skills, not to mention these elemental powers of yours which I am assuming is your Kekkei Genkai," the Hokage took a puff of his pipe. Yuuko sniffed. So it wasn't weed, after all!

"Hey, old asshole," Shizuka piped up. "I'm not too into being the one tied up, and I ain't into old assholes." Yuuko and Kotori snorted almost simultaneously while the Hokage's eyes widened at such implications. He shook his head rapidly as if to clear his head from the thoughts.

"I will give you three a chance to explain why there is a corpse in your home which I provided, and why there are twelve boxes of advanced weaponry," the Hokage continued. Kotori's eyes widened while Yuuko looked confused. Shizuka looked excited.

"There's pointy stabby stuff?!" She exclaimed happily.

"Shizu-chan, really not the time," Kotori snapped. Shizuka pouted.

"Lord Hokage," Yuuko spoke over the two who began to bicker playfully. They had no sense of urgency, did they? "We have no idea where the body came from. We had just returned home from meeting our new instructors." Shizuka and Kotori nodded. The Hokage took another puff from his pipe. Yuuko could tell he didn't believe her words.

"Fine then," she said, looking at the ground. She took a deep breath. "Then examine my memories. You can do that, can't you?"

Shizuka and Kotori looked at her in alarm. "Yuu-chan, our clan secrets-" Kotori was interrupted.

"Don't give a shit. If it'll get us out of this, I'll let him take a peek," Yuuko stated boldly. The Hokage watched her carefully. Something about her seemed familiar, the way she didn't hesitate to throw all of her cards onto the table to save herself and her friends.

"Tsunade?" He murmured to himself. Yuuko's head tilted. Yes, her facial structure and eye color were close. The snow white hair was a mystery, but there was no doubt about it. How hadn't he realized it earlier? He sighed. "I won't go through your memories. If you know we have the means, you could easily hide the information we seek from your mind. Instead, we shall do a simple DNA test."

The three girls tilted their heads in confusion. "How the fuck is a DNA test going to prove us innocent?" Kotori asked. The Hokage tilted his hat down, shading his eyes.

"It won't. I shall wait until Usagi returns from his mission in three weeks. You three will remain here until then. Now, I do believe I had a C rank to assign to Kakashi's team."

The three watched the Hokage leave with wide eyes. They were just going to be stuck here? For three weeks? Hell no! And it was time for the Zabuza arc! They couldn't miss this!

"You know we can just-"

"Not yet. I'm curious about this DNA test. We'll wait for the results."

Two days passed and the girls had finally gotten used to having their arms chained behind their back. Unfortunately, they had to eat without them during mealtime. The Hokage creaked the iron door open and stared down Yuuko, who was just beginning to blink awake.

"You're supposed to be dead, if not a lot older than you are," the Hokage mused, staring her down.

"What, sorry, brain isn't functioning right now. Try again in go the fuck away, I'm tired," she muttered. The Hokage raised an eyebrow. Kotori scooched over and licked Yuuko's cheek. Yuuko screamed in an oddly high-pitched way, knocking herself over in an attempt to get the hell away from Kotori.

"She's awake now. You're welcome." Kotori smirked. The Hokage nodded in approval.

"I apologize for my rudeness, Lord Hokage. Why should I be dead or a lot older?" Yuuko asked, trying to rub the saliva off her cheek with her shoulder.

"You're Tsunade's daughter," he said matter-of-factly. "You should be over twenty, or dead. However, the DNA says otherwise."

Yuuko's eyes widened. Kotori and Shizuka looked at her oddly. Well damn, this really was a fanfiction. "That's not possible," Yuuko whispered. "I wasn't even born in this dimension! Pictures to prove it! I was born on earth! There's no fucking way that-"

The Hokage closed his eyes before interrupting Yuuko. "Dan Kato and Tsunade's daughter. You were presumed dead. Over twenty years ago, you were born. Due to it being a state of war, Tsunade wanted you safe. She had the Uchiha use dimensional jutsu to send you away. You were summoned back some time ago, but the jutsu fizzled. Perhaps your reappearance means the jutsu didn't fail."

Yuuko was frozen stiff. Kotori and Shizuka muttered amongst each other before turning to the Hokage.

"Any clue if we're related to anyone?" Kotori asked, genuinely curious.

"We did a test, but no one in Konoha shares your genetics," the Hokage answered. "Though I did hear of a girl in Hot Water disappearing ten years ago, along with one in Mist disappearing around the same time." Kotori blinked before grinning. She already knew who she was related to. Shizuka sighed. She wasn't miraculously related to anyone important. At least, Mist wasn't that important. "Take that as you will. Girls vanish often. It might not be related." Kotori and Shizuka pretended to look disappointed.

"Don't tell Tsunade," Yuuko blurted. "She can't know. She'll come back, and I don't know how to deal with a mother I've never met." The Hokage sighed but nodded.

"Oh yes, let me just tell her Misaki is alive and suspected of murder," he grinned. Yuuko frowned. Misaki?

"We didn't kill anyone!" Kotori yelled. The Hokage sighed.

"Wait until Usagi returns," he promised. "The Torture and Investigation team is busy with another case, so be grateful that being uncomfortable is all you get."

"But we didn't," Shizuka trailed off before she noticed the Hokage was already leaving. She scowled. "Fuckin' old asshole!" She screeched. The door squeaked shut.

Yuuko exhaled slowly before the chakra chains clanged to the floor, cut apart by her air. Kotori flexed her hands before the metal turned red then melted right off. Shizuka wiggled around a little bit and got the pitcher of water to slice off her cuffs as well.

"So, Jiwoo nerd can clear our name, yeah?" Yuuko asked rhetorically, standing up while rubbing her wrists. "Where the fuck is he then, yeah?" Kotori turned to the wall, entering a strong stance.

"Suna, I think he mentioned. He hates that place. Says they don't got cabbage," Kotori grinned. She gracefully summoned fire, weaving it around the room before blasting it at the wall. Shizuka tilted her head.

"Wouldn't it be quieter to just-"

"Fuck off, we're doin' this my way or not at all!" Kotori cackled. Yuuko looked at her blandly.

"We're breaking out of a high security prison," she pointed at the ANBU that were alarmed, weapons at the ready and hands molding signs for Jutsu. "We should've been fucking stealthy. We're goddamn ninja!"

"Nah," Kotori smirked, holding a ball of flame in her hand. Yuuko's eye twitched. She was trying to act cool.

"Aight, fine. I get to make them bitches bend over, right?" Shizuka's eye twinkled. Yuuko nodded in exasperation. Those two were oddly bloodthirsty. Yuuko's eyes flicked to the side and she swiftly ducked, avoiding a kunai that would have pierced her throat.

These ANBU were going in for the kill.

"A shit ton of ANBU versus three genin," Kotori grinned psychotically. "Let's tear some shit up!"

"We are not tearing shit up," Yuuko reminded, flicking a shuriken back to its owner. "We will incapacitate and flee." Besides the two weapons that were thrown, nothing else was done.

"So we're not killing them," Kotori pouted.

"If you want to become a rogue ninja, be my guest," Yuuko said. Shizuka grinned before making the first move. She stepped forward, twisting her hands in an eccentric pattern. A good portion of the ANBU were already under her control. Some groaned in pain as she made them twist until they collapsed. Kotori quickly charged, using her fire as a speed boost and taking advantage of the fact the ANBU were in shock at the tiny girl making people pass out from pain.

Yuuko guarded Shizuka, knowing she needed absolute focus. Shizuka finished her portion and collapsed, breathing heavily. A burly ANBU attempted to cut her down with a large axe, but Yuuko was there, pushing him back with a storm of wind. She spun gracefully, leaping over the man and jabbing her fingers at the pressure point of his neck. He fell not as gracefully, the axe clattering to the floor. Shizuka watched it with a grin. She reached for the axe.

Kotori ducked underneath a katana before kicking her opponent's knee. The man buckled, and Kotori did an elegant turn kick to his face. Her smirk was glued on her face. Finally, someone to beat up other than Yuuko!

She spun around, catching a tanto in her hands. She leaned her face forward, staring into the female ANBU's eyes as Kotori's hands were engulfed in flames. The tanto melted and broke in half and the woman recoiled in shock. How did these girls have so much power?! Their chakra was being drained, and for two days no less! What was this ability?! Her thoughts were ended as Kotori sent a flame-boosted punch straight into her jaw.

Yuuko stood from her crouch slowly, eyeing the rest of the ANBU. Some were slightly singed from Kotori's punching spree, but they were nervous and still wary of Shizuka's attacks to continue the attack on the girls. Shizuka was momentarily down from exerting herself. Silly, it wasn't a full moon! Yuuko stood protectively near Shizuka, her hood up and shading her serious gaze. Kotori dodged backwards from a haphazard attack and regrouped with Yuuko.

"Maybe we should've gone stealthy," Kotori snorted. She wiped at her lip and Yuuko noted she wasn't completely unscathed. Being a frontline fighter, it was difficult to escape all the attacks. Kotori had a split lip, and she had a few cuts on her arms and legs.

"Yuu-chan," Shizuka stood up, holding onto Yuuko to balance herself. "You can take the air out of people's lungs, right?" Yuuko's eyes lit up before she jumped forward, landing perfectly and swept her hands to the side, then slowly up. The ANBU had tried to prepare themselves for this attack, but it was all internal. Yuuko drew the air out slowly, then stopped as soon as people started dropping. She breathed out and quickly checked to make sure they were still alive.

After confirming they weren't murderers yet, they dashed down the hallway. Most of it was made of metal, making the girls wish that one of them was an earthbender.

"But really, Shizu-chan," Kotori stared at the girl. "Did you have to take the axe?" The smaller girl smiled sunnily.

"Axes are cool as fuck!" She answered, fixing her grip on the axe. It definitely weighed more than she did, which was why her leftover water was helping her carry it. Kotori scoffed and shook her head. She wrapped her wounds as she dashed along.

"You sure you don't want me to carry that for you Shizu-chan?" Kotori offered. Shizuka held the axe in a possessive manner and glared at Kotori.

"I can do this shit. It's mine!" Kotori rolled her eyes and trained her gaze on their surroundings.

It was dark and moist, most likely a tunnel underneath the village. Kotori smirked. How predictable and cliche. Yuuko kept at a steady pace while Kotori and Shizuka were not too far behind her as they stumbled through the darkness. Kotori grinned as she came up with something brilliant. She summoned up a flame and sprinted just past Yuuko. At first she glared but then nodded in approval as she noticed the flames dancing around her friend's palm. She just hoped Kotori knew when to extinguish it.

"Where the fuck is the exit?" Kotori groaned before shooting some bright fire forward. It hit a sealed vault door.

"Right there," Shizuka and Yuuko said. Kotori rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't have fucking known that if I hadn't shot my fire at it, dumbfucks," she snarked. Yuuko stuck her tongue out in a mature manner.

"Well, prior to you lighting your fire, my eyes were well adjusted. And there is hardly any breeze in here, so," Yuuko let the implication speak for itself. Kotori stuck her tongue out at Yuuko. Shizuka groaned.

"Can we just leave already? I'm hungry," she complained rather annoyingly. "And I want a slave to carry me, I'm tired."

Yuuko and Kotori rolled their eyes and Kotori bent down slightly so Shizuka could climb onto her back. "Better?" Kotori asked mockingly.

Shizuka nuzzled into her back. "Yeah." Kotori smiled. Shizuka always did love to cuddle into people. They all stared intently at the door. Kotori looked over to Yuuko.

"Want me to blow it?" She asked, completely serious. Yuuko shrugged.

"I mean, I'll do it, 'cause you're carrying Shizu," Yuuko began backing up to give herself some space. She cartwheeled forward and swung her legs down, her air fiercely following to diagonally burst the door open. Kotori whistled, mildly impressed. She wouldn't wanna be on the receiving end of that. Yuuko smirked triumphantly and crossed her arms.

The pieces of the door hit the ground with a loud bang and Yuuko winced. A little too loud. She gestured forward and she and Kotori sprinted off, realizing quickly they were in a secret prison out in the woods some fucking where. Shizuka groaned at the light and pressed her face into Kotori's back. Kotori hissed and placed a hand over her eyes. Yuuko just took it like a fucking champ, eyes narrowed.

There were muffled shouts behind them, and the girls decided that was enough gawking. Shizuka muttered that Suna was somewhere to the right and they went with her suggestion, heading straight to the right. They travelled nonstop for several hours before Yuuko sent a vicious gust of wind at their trail. Shizuka decided to help out and left some scratches on the trees, pretending like they were headed north. The stars were out at this point, and they finally realized just how unhygienic they were. They all wrinkled their noses.

They technically hadn't showered in three days. That was disgusting. Shizuka led them to a nice lake where they triple checked for biting fish or otherwise, and practically ripped their clothes off to dive in.

Yuuko frowned and pressed her hands to her chest. "It's just not the same," she moaned sadly. Shizuka raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, you're not the one who looks six," she scoffed. Kotori shrugged.

"We'll age, I guess," she muttered, looking dejectedly at her chest.

"I miss my boobs!" Yuuko cried out dramatically. "Now I have nothing to grab when I'm bored!"

Kotori sighed and looked down at the water. "I miss them too… I enjoyed grabbing your boobs." Yuuko looked at her oddly. "All the homo, bro."

"Aight, bruh," Yuuko shrugged before dunking herself into the lake and scrubbing furiously at her hair. Despite her lazy appearance, she enjoyed being clean very much. Shizuka smirked and ducked under as well before spinning her arms. Yuuko was thrown out of the lake completely naked and cold. She screamed as she plummeted down, arms flailing. Kotori whistled at that damn good view. Was this pedophilia? Nah, after all they were the same age so it wasn't too weird.

Yuuko splashed unceremoniously into the water. When she surfaced, she was coughing and sputtering with wide eyes. "You bitch!" She hissed at Shizuka, who was pretending to play with the water innocently. She swung her arm and a gust of wind blew a giant wave, engulfing Shizuka.

Shizuka took her time under the water, contemplating how to get back at the air bender. She decided the best way was to be calm and flaunt her powers, as it was the surest way to make her mad. Rising to the surface, she stood on top of the water, completely dry. Yuuko scoffed, and sent another wave her way. The two began throwing huge waves at each other while Kotori finished cleaning herself up. With some quick firebending, she dried herself and dressed quickly. She smirked and leaned against a tree while she watched what would probably be the beginning of porn back in their world. At this realization she snorted and began her laughter anew.

Eventually, the two quit their extremely mature fight and Yuuko dried off using her bending and they got dressed. They continued on their path, bickering like the mature teenagers they totally were.

Several days passed along their journey (Suna wasn't a fucking stone's throw away, man).

Kotori and Yuuko grumbled the whole way about how the lack of ready meat in the woods was appalling. Shizuka was fine eating the vegetation, but all the walking exhausted her small stature. One week later, and they were at some giant fucking gates to a village holding a goddamn redhead who is going to try to kill them. Neat.

"Alright, where the fuck is Jiwoo, anyway? We kinda came here and decided to wing it, but now what?" Kotori asked, folding her arms. Shizuka and Yuuko froze.

"Ah shit," they both said simultaneously. Kotori sighed and rubbed her temples.

"We should've just waited in prison," she muttered. Shizuka scoffed.

"They didn't have vegetarian options!" Shizuka complained. Kotori sighed as she remembered the insane bat they called their best friend.

"Well Jiwoo-sensei sure isn't gonna be happy here either," Kotori smirked. "Not enough cabbage for 'im."

Yuuko hummed. "You know, we all have powers from Avatar, ye?" She waited until they nodded. "There was always that one fucking guy every season screaming about his cabbage, wasn't there?" Kotori and Shizuka's eyes widened. No fuckin' way!

"You're right! There was! Jiwoo-sensei is the fucking cabbage seller!" Kotori exclaimed. Someone peeked over at them from the top of the gate and stared at them oddly.

"Passports?" He asked. Oh shit, that's right.

"We're here as messengers from uh Konoha for the um ANBU team that's like stationed around here somewhere I think hopefully maybe?" Yuuko answered. Kotori face palmed.

"Yes, we totally know what we're talking about here," she muttered. Shizuka rolled her eyes.

"Oh, we heard something like that was on it's way," he mused. "Alright, come on in!" They all stared awkwardly at the opening gates. No fucking way. What kind of security was this?! This was worse than fucking Konoha!

"Alrighty then," they all said as they marched arrogantly into the village. Yuuko turned back to ask where the fuck the ANBU team was staying and he actually politely told them directions (and even drew them a map! A fucking map!). Yuuko made sure to thank him and ask his name, which turned out to be Hiroshi Nakano. Eh.

They found the building with ease thanks to the map. They knocked politely (which really, the team should have been notified of three escaping genin). Thankfully, a man in a rabbit mask answered. He paused at his team and grimaced. He tried to slam the door shut but they all held it open, pleading looks on their face.

"Sensei! You gotta prove our innocence!" Kotori insisted as she latched herself to his arm. "There was a fucking corpse in our living room!" Kotori was careful not to reveal Usagi's identity as Jiwoo. Eh, annoying.

The man paused and pulled his mask up. "Wait, I didn't clean that up?" He asked absentmindedly. Yuuko wondered if that was okay to do on the job. Pull his mask up, that is. Not the killing people part.

"CABBAGE ASSHOLE!" They screamed angrily.

"They think we killed him!" Yuuko cried, managing a deathly grip on Jiwoo's leg. He tried to shake her off, but she stared blankly into his eyes. He sweatdropped. She looked like she was staring right into his soul. Man, sometimes Yuuko was just fucking creepy.

"Oh, well, shit. Gotta fix that, right?" He asked, rubbing his chin. He called out behind him as he pulled his mask back down, "Yo! Li'l emergency with my brats, I gotta go back to Konoha real quick. Since we're almost done anyway, I'll just forfeit my pay." There were murmurs of acceptance behind him. He turned back to the three girls. "Look, I'm going to go set you three up into a hotel. You'll stay the night and we'll leave sometime after noon 'cause I'm not working anymore at this point so I'll be sleeping the fuck in. Got it?" The girls nodded in unison as cabbage swirled around him.

He was out of his ANBU uniform and his mask was gone. Instead, he wore a light grey men's kimono with a black sash. Yuuko approved of his style. It looked quite nice on him. Shizuka was practically drooling while Kotori glanced over at him every so often. He didn't seem like her type anyways. Jiwoo noticed their glances and became rather perturbed. He was eighteen, for Jashin's sake! These were children! Or so he fuckin' thought, man, Shizuka was determined to get back to her former age and be like, hey boy, sup?

They settled into their hotel room after Jiwoo seduced the concierge for free rooms. Shizuka approved. She was impressed, although she wished she had been the one he had seduced. She wasn't used to being ignored as Jiwoo did so easily to her. It was frustrating to see her wily ways thwarted like this!

"Welp, I'm gonna go on a walk," Yuuko announced, opening the balcony door. Shizuka and Kotori stood straight up with a smirk and a sparkle in their eyes. Jiwoo shrugged and let them all leave. Yeah, they were fugitives, but they weren't his responsibility. Yuuko let Kotori and Shizuka follow her, Kotori carrying Shizuka as Shizuka was too fucking lazy to hop rooftops. Yuuko's goal was super obvious: she was going to find the goddamn insane redhead and confirm whether or not he actually is hot. Shizuka couldn't stop grinning in anticipation. They all thought they'd have to wait longer to meet the sexy redhead!

A swirl of sand caught Yuuko's attention. She seemed alone as Kotori and Shizuka peeked over at the appearance of their target.

"Didn't they tell you not to wander at night?" He hummed, tilting his head. There was an insane smirk on his lips. Yuuko's eyebrows raised. Well damn, Gaara was attractive.

Shizuka nearly fell off the roof and Kotori's jaw dropped. Holy shit, the anime didn't do him any justice!

"They might've mentioned a cute boy running around," Yuuko answered, putting her hands in her hoodie pocket cockily. "Cuter than I was told, I see." Gaara looked confused as Yuuko looked confident.

"Cute? They told you a monster like me was cute?" He hissed. "Who? I'll _kill them!"_ He screeched. Yuuko tried not to wince because that was fucking loud, she wasn't going to lie.

"A little birdie," she grinned. Kotori giggled softly. Gaara snapped his attention over to the rooftops. Shizuka and Kotori ducked quickly and Yuuko was pleased by their improved reflexes and Kotori's decision to hide just this once.

"Well, that's fine," Gaara grinned wide. "I'll find them after I kill you." Yuuko looked at her nails, unimpressed.

"Wow, so threatening," she said sarcastically. "Kill, kill, kill. Is that the only threat you know? I prefer tear out your intestines and skip rope with them, or gouge out your eyeballs, or like… I dunno, killing seems like a favor." Gaara paused momentarily. What the fuck was wrong with this girl? She knew who she was, but she wasn't afraid. She had something wrong with her head.

He shook his head and his sand swiftly crawled to Yuuko. She looked at it with a smug expression and waved her hand. Gaara's eyes widened as his sand was blown back but then blinked rapidly as he tried to get it out of his eyes. He inwardly cursed, rubbing at his eyes. Yuuko looked at him oddly.

"You live in a fucking desert, your surname is fucking of the Desert, and yet you can't stand sand in your eyes? Why don't all of you wear eye protection, anyways? Do you think you're too cool for it? Like, y'all be weird," Yuuko shrugged. Shizuka nodded. This was why Yuuko was to meet Gaara first. She was practically immune to his abilities. Shizuka could maybe pull it off if she was near a huge water source, but Kotori could only turn the sand into glass. If she was lucky. Which she usually wasn't. Yuuko was the safe bet.

"What was that?" Gaara quietly asked. He was confused. There was no handsign or anything! Her chakra didn't spike, either. He watched Yuuko warily as her hands returned to her pockets. Her face was still smug.

"That was me being a badass," she answered for him. "Nice to meet you, Gaara. I am Yuuko Ukato, of the Ukato clan. I'm the lazy one, also the smart one. And I'm probably the only one who could easily beat you right now," she added in a wink. "I'll see you some other time, kay?" Gaara was speechless as Yuuko strutted off with the most confident gait he'd ever seen. It irritated the hell out of him, and unconsciously a huge wave of sand was sent after Yuuko. She spun quickly and gracefully, smacking the sand away seriously.

Yuuko bowed, and used chakra to dash away quickly. She met up with Kotori and Shizuka in an alley. "Well, that was mildly terrifying," she laughed light-heartedly. Kotori and Shizuka nodded. Gaara was batshit right now.

After that, they quietly returned to the hotel and spent the night. They spent three days travelling back to Konoha at a quick pace (Shizuka often times had to be carried since she couldn't keep up). Once there, Jiwoo defended the Ukato girls with everything he had, explaining the entire situation.

The Hokage accepted it, but was kind of not okay with letting the girls off with a slap on the wrist. They broke out of a high security prison, escaped the country, and not to mention knocked out an entire squad of highly skilled ANBU. Then again, he didn't listen to them when they claimed innocence. They were just defending themselves, which is what anyone would do when accused of a crime.

Jiwoo also explained the boxes, which were for future solo training for each of them. Shizuka was excited to have pointy stabby things. Kotori was wary of letting Shizuka have pointy stabby things. Yuuko was also worried.

But most important of all, Shizuka made sure to complain about the vegetarian options in prison.

**Authors' Notes:**

**Arts: Holy damn we are so sorry. Last week was a surprise break. And like, last chapter's ending was unedited, and there was a whole bunch of shit. Long Live Queen Yukko.**

Charity: Sorry about our sudden disappearance you guys. We decided to take a break after posting two really long chapters. I apologize for all of Eon's errors in the last chapter. She was the one to do the last minute updating and posting of the last chapter. That Yukko really bothered me and her AN was terrible… But nonetheless we managed. Hope you all enjoyed! We shall see you all next week! Review please! We put in a lot of time and effort into this and we would really enjoy your feedback. *Waves* 3

**Arts: Also review, or Yukko will rise from her tomb to devour your very soul. Mwahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah*coughs* Ya get it.**

_Eon: Hheeeyyyyy I was uber busy this week so I wrote like little of this goddammit Arts you're so OP we need our CHARACTER moments to also woo HAPPY VALENTINES DAY GUYS WE WILL PROBABLY RELEASE SOMETHING SPECIAL BECAUSE ITS VALENTINES DAY_

**Arts: Also this is a day late because Eon was "busy" and couldn't FUCKING EDIT IT IN TIME WTF LIKE LEMME KNOW ON THURSDAY, NOT FRIDAY. GOD. WE TOOK A BREAK AND THEN WE ARE LATE? SO UNPROFESSIONAL not like it matters lol this is a fanfic. And yep, Yuuko is OP. That's why she is super unmotivated usually. Also someone help me figure out a way to nerf her.**


	7. Chapter 7

_AN:_

_Eon: This is our valentines day gift to you, its really not a full chapter, its basically pure fluff and we know it. We weren't gunna make this an official chapter, as Arts and I have a habit of making half chapters in between plot for mindless fluff, sex or drabbles we just want to write, but we thought that because it has all three OC's in it and it technically and shittily wraps up how we got off murder charges, its a fully fledged chapter. Sooo, enjoy KotoriXChoji."_

**Arts: wtf are you doing putting an author's note at the beginning, you shit wtf why did you-**

After they were finally proven innocent by Jiwoo's excellent explanation, they were wandering around Konoha. The whole ordeal was so annoying, but it only took two hours to clear up. Eventually, Yuuko and Shizuka had split off on their own separate directions. Kotori felt a little lonely, and she kicked the dirt slightly. There was almost a permanent scowl on her face.

"O-oh, Kotori-san!" Someone called out. She turned around with a glare but then her gaze softened as she saw it was Choji.

"H-hey, Choji," she greeted, a light blush dancing across her cheeks.

"Um, I-I was wondering if you wanted to, I mean, you see, there's this festival tomorrow night and Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogowithme?" He muttered the last part really fast. Kotori looked at him questioningly with a reassuring smile.

"Can you repeat that last part?" she smirked. She knew what he said but wanted to hear it again. She found his nervousness quite adorable.

Choji cleared his throat and steeled himself internally. "I- I was wondering, um, if you wanted to go with… Me?" He whispered the last word.

She gave a light-hearted laugh and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Of course I'll go with you Choji. I didn't even know Konoha held festivals!" He smiled shyly. She was touching him! His face was bright red.

In the window nearby, Shizuka and Yuuko tilted their sunglasses down with smirks adorning their faces. It's OHSHC-style stalking time! They made sure to grab a pair of newspapers as they huddled out of the cafe. The waitress called out angrily that they hadn't paid, but they disappeared to the rooftops.

"Uh, I know this really good barbecue place, too, so, um.." Choji hesitated. Self doubt began to creep on him. Why would she want to go to a restaurant with him? She was probably on a diet and watching her figure (she wasn't). And people made fun of him for being fat, too.

"Barbecue? Sweet! Let's go!" Kotori cheered. Choji's eyes widened. Seriously? She was seriously saying yes? The festival was a stretch, but to go out to a restaurant with him?

Kotori smiled and grabbed hold of Choji's hand. He blushed even more and turned his face away from hers. Kotori pulled his face back, her grin growing wider. "Lead the way Choji," he turned his gaze away from her once more and began leading her towards the restaurant.

When the hostess saw Choji she smiled. "Oh, Choji! Good to see you again, my dear. Would you like your usual?" He nodded and she led them to a small table in the corner right next to a window. Kotori felt slightly jealous and settled for glaring at the back of her head as she headed to go seat the other customers who were waiting.

Choji noticed this and placed a hand over hers. She was taken aback slightly but allowed the gesture nonetheless. She sighed and turned her attention to the menu sitting on the table in front of her. There were so many things she wanted to try. She licked her lips in anticipation. Choji gave a light, nervous laugh and placed his menu down on the table.

He looked to Kotori and smiled. "The ribs are really good if you wanna try em'!"

Kotori giggled and placed her menu atop Choji's. He read her mind! "Alright then. Ribs it is."

His jaw dropped ever so slightly. Was she seriously going to eat ribs? She was seriously going with what he had suggested? He laughed and turned his attention to the waitress who was bringing them their drinks. Kotori happily took her red tea from her and placed it carefully on the table next to her. Choji's oolong tea was placed in front of him.

He smiled at Kotori as handed the waitress their menus. "I'll have my usual," the waitress nodded and scribbled it down; she then looked to Kotori and forced a smile.

"What would you like miss?" Kotori inwardly gagged. She gave a slight smirk as she answered.

"I'll have the ribs." The waitress gave her a strange look before reluctantly writing it down. She bowed slightly and left, leaving the two preteens alone together. Kotori leaned on her hand as she gazed at Choji, who quickly became unnerved and shyly kept looking down at the table.

"So," Kotori started. She smiled a little. "Hi."

Choji played with his hands as he smiled back. "Hey."

"'sup?" Kotori asked, absentmindedly playing with a lock of her hair. Choji's eyes were glued to it. He always did like her hair.

"I'm just at my favorite barbecue place with the prettiest girl I've ever met," he said softly. Kotori's face turned completely red and steam billowed off her head.

"Holy shit that was adorable," Yuuko and Shizuka whispered amongst each other from two tables away. "I ship this so fucking hard."

Kotori gave an awkward laugh as she scratched the back of her head. "I- um….. thanks Choji," Choji smiled and kicked her leg lightly under the table. She laughed and kicked him back. An intense game of footsie had begun, with Kotori emerging as the victor. Choji's leg was innocently wrapped around hers as the waitress placed their food down in front of them. Kotori beamed as her ribs were placed in front of her. She immediately dug in without a care in the world.

"Classic shoujo," Shizuka approved. Yuuko nodded and gorged into some of her own ribs. Shizuka cringed at her as she instead took Yuuko's vegetables. Ew. This place needs vegetarian options.

Choji was slowly munching away on his fried pork while Kotori practically inhaled her food. Sauce all over her face, she wiped at it every so often with a napkin but didn't care whether or not it all came off. She just felt the need to act as herself around Choji. She didn't want to act like some uptight snooty girl like the ones they had went to school with. She felt comfortable enough to be herself around Choji. She had never felt this happy with anyone. Choji laughed and wiped at her face with his napkin. The remainder of the sauce going with it. Kotori gave a small smile.

"Thanks Choji…" he smiled and placed a hand over hers atop the table.

"Any time, Kotori-san."

It was already late afternoon when Choji dropped Kotori off at home. They were both standing there awkwardly, having no clue what to say to one another. After what seemed like forever, Kotori finally broke the silence as she wrapped her arms around Choji. Choji froze for a moment before hugging back. His face bright red. They stayed like this for a few minutes in silence. It was Choji who had let go first. They were both grinning.

"I uh-" Kotori coughed. "I had a lot of fun today, Choji, thank you."

Choji beamed. "I enjoyed spending time with you today." Kotori nodded in agreement and opened the door to the house and stepped inside. She turned around and smiled at Choji, who had already begun the trek home.

"See you tomorrow!" she called. He smiled back at her and waved before going on his merry way.

Shizuka and Yuuko arrived home minutes later, giggling amongst themselves. Kotori glared at them from her place on the couch as they walked in.

"I know you guys were there the entire time, you fluff whores." she hissed.

Shizuka and Yuuko burst out laughing.

"But it was soooo cute!" Yuuko squealed. Kotori sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You turned bright red, you sappy fuck!" Shizuka coughed out between giggles. Kotori growled and threw a pillow at her.

"Not a fucking word about that to anyone! Do you understand me? Not. Anyone."

Yuuko nodded her consent while giggling and walked into the other room.

Shizuka, still laughing managed to gasp out, "Of course not, then we wouldn't have our cute little Ko-chan to ourselves! We already have to share you with Ccchhhhhoooojjjjjiiiiiii." Kotori sighed and stood up from the couch and headed toward her room. She walked over to her wardrobe and flung the doors open. She looked through her mass amount of dark clothing searching for something decent to wear to the festival. She hissed and walked back out into the living room.

She sighed and looked to Shizuka. "Guess I need to go shopping to find something to wear tomorrow night. Wanna come with?"

"OHHHHHHH OMG I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE WEARING I DON'T READ ALL THIS FUCKING SHOUJO MANGA FOR NOTHING YOU'RE WEARING A MOTHER FUCKING YUKATA!"

Shizuka jumped up and down in excitement, her little white curls bouncing from where they came out from her pigtails. Yuuko peeked into the room, eyes smoldering with excitement.

"Festivals?! I'm fucking in! I need like, the most badass yukata!" She fist-pumped. "But first, nap time."

The next morning, they were all at the dress store. Yuuko and Shizuka picked theirs first, as they were going to be stalking Kotori at the festival. No if's, and's, or but's. They were doin' this. Shizuka picked the cutest white kimono with dark pink blossoms that reached her knees. Yuuko picked a dark blue long yukata with a silver tiger pattern. She was extremely pleased but nearly punched the attendant when she said it was a boy's yukata. Fuck that. Yuuko wants, Yuuko wears.

Kotori tried on several yukatas and hated every single one of them. They either didn't fit properly, or were just plain ugly. Yuuko decided to go on a search of her own seeing as the attendant was doing horribly at her job. She came back moments later with a black yukata with dark and light purple flowers plastered over the fabric slung over her shoulder. She thrust it into Kotori's arms and shoved her into the changing booth, demanding that she try it on. Moments later Kotori emerged from the booth and the girls jaws dropped. Kotori looked down at the yukata and smiled. It fit her perfectly. She spun around and looked to her friends, smiling.

"I think this one's it," she beamed. Shizuka jumped up and down excitedly while Yuuko nodded in approval.

"Perfect!" Shizuka approved, grinning, tugging the top of the dress apart to show slightly more cleavage. Kotori was quick to cover herself back up, scolding Shizuka as she did so.

Shizuka giggled. "He won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

Yuuko casually licked Kotori's cheek. "You look beautiful," she purred. Her eyes danced across Kotori hungrily. Kotori grinned and headed back into the booth to take it off. Once she was back in her normal attire, they all headed to the register to pay for their yukatas. Kotori spied a pair of geta that would look fabulous with her yukata and was quick to snatch them off the shelf. Grinning, she threw them up onto the counter along with their newly purchased attire. The attendant was quick to ring them up.

They spent the rest of the day happily dolling Kotori up. It was one of the rare occasions when all three wanted to be girly (or at least somewhat). Kotori hated every moment of her hair being tugged into different styles and her face being painted with makeup.

When Yuuko and Shizuka were done with their work, Yuuko smirked and muttered, "I'd bang you like a screen door in a hurricane."

Kotori rolled her eyes, chuckling slightly. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks, darling." Yuuko and Shizuka went off to do their own thing, leaving Kotori to admire herself in the mirror. There was a knock at the front door and Kotori sprung up from her chair, her heart beating faster. Her face heated up and she glanced at the mirror and grimaced when she realized she was blushing already. She had to admit, she looked pretty. Yuuko and Shizuka were decent at fashion, she supposed (Shizuka shouts angrily that her fashion style was amazing and Yuuko just knows what looks pretty).

Kotori slowly opened the door to see Choji in a plain red yukata with his clan symbol on his back. Choji saw Kotori and his cheeks flushed. Oh no, she was cuter now! Her hair was tied up with a little purple bird hair ornament. Her bird necklace was out on full display as well. Yuuko peeked over and smirked at them and stood next to Kotori, slinging an arm over her shoulder. She met Choji's eyes without hesitation.

"Make sure to use protection," she started. Kotori sputtered and her face flushed completely red. Choji's eyes widened and he looked slightly terrified. "I want her home before six in the morning, and I don't wanna become an aunt just yet. Oh, and have fun," she winked. Kotori groaned and shoved Yuuko's arm off her. She paused before getting a creepy grin. Kotori backed up towards Choji, slightly scared. Yuuko quickly licked Kotori's neck and Kotori squeaked in a totally dignified manner. Choji looked away and pouted a little. Yuuko saw this and smirked dangerously.

"She really screams when you-"

"YUUKO NO!" Kotori cried, placing her hands over Yuuko's mouth. Choji, admittedly, was slightly curious. Shizuka peeked in at the noise and chuckled.

"Oh, and Kotori likes when you pet her hair, but don't, because we spent an hour on it and we'll cut your dick off," Shizuka smiled sunnily.

Kotori quickly shut the door and dragged Choji away before Yuuko and Shizuka could embarrass her further. She scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"I'm uh, sorry about them, Choji. They're crazy," she laughed. Choji laughed nervously.

"It's okay, my family was pretty excited when I told them I was going to the festival with someone," Choji blushed. Kotori blushed and grabbed onto Choji's hand. They didn't stop holding hands as they walked to the festival. When they got there, the sun had set. The stars twinkled above them. Choji pointed out a high-striker with a smile.

"I'm gonna win you a prize!" He smiled happily and guided her there.

"Come one, come all!" The man called. "Hit two hundred, and win a prize! You there, young man! Come win a prize for your lovely flower of a girlfriend!" Kotori and Choji's faces turned red simultaneously. They stuttered that they weren't dating, but the man's smile only grew bigger. "Ah, young love!" Their blushes darkened and Choji paid to have a turn.

Choji stepped up all macho and took the hammer. He took a deep breath and smashed the hammer onto the launcher. The bell rang as it went up, but stopped at one hundred and ninety nine. Choji pouted.

"Care to try again, young man? These prizes are a hit with the young ladies, you know!" The man urged on. Kotori rolled her eyes. He just wanted their money.

"How about I try?" Kotori grinned. The man raised his eyebrows.

"Sure thing, young lady. Don't be too sad when you don't win," the man accepted her money. Kotori smirked as she lifted the hammer with ease. She tossed it between her hands before gripping it firmly and swinging it down quickly. The hammer shattered and the game rang loudly.

"New high-score!" It chirped. "Three hundred points!" Kotori laughed loudly.

"Fuck yeah, bro! I fuckin' won! Suck it, bitch!" Kotori cackled. Choji smiled in pride at her. Of course she would win. She's awesome.

Kotori picked out a cute brown bear and hugged it tightly. She then handed it to Choji with one hand, looking away and blushing. "Here. It's yours."

Choji tilted his head awkwardly but took the bear regardless. Wasn't the guy supposed to do these things? Ah, well.

The first sound of a firework exploded across the sky. Choji grabbed Kotori's hand and pulled her along. "Come on, I know a perfect spot to watch this!" Kotori laughed and allowed herself to be led by Choji. A few minutes later they were in a playground and Choji climbed the jungle gym and helped Kotori up. She eventually just kicked off her geta as they were difficult to climb in. They sat on top and watched the fireworks explode across the sky.

Kotori looked over and smiled at the light dancing across Choji's face. She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, but at that moment he turned to say something, and their lips connected. They froze and pulled away and blushed every shade of red.

They stuttered, trying to say something, but then just went quiet, staring at their intertwined hands.

From the bushes, Yuuko and Shizuka were smirking. Well, Shizuka was. Yuuko was writhing on the ground muttering something about her OTP and making odd noises.

After the fireworks, they quietly climbed off the jungle gym. Choji made sure to help Kotori down, as the yukata she wore was pretty restrictive. She slipped on her geta and took hold of Choji's hand again.

"U-um, thanks for tonight, Choji," Kotori smiled nervously. "I had fun!"

"Y-yeah, me too, Kotori-san," Choji replied. Kotori's lips twitched down.

"You can call me Ko-chan, if you want," she offered. Choji smiled.

"Alright, Ko-san," he said. Kotori flushed red again, playing absentmindedly with Choji's hand. His heart fluttered at the action as they began walking back to the Ukato residence. Once they were there, Choji lightly kissed Kotori's cheek. She froze, lifting a hand to her cheek as if to immortalize the feeling. He shyly waved goodbye and reluctantly let go of her hand. He left.

Back near the playground, Yuuko was screaming.

"My OTP is so fucking kawaii desu!" She screamed, jumping up and holding her face with hearts in her eyes. Shizuka scowled at her and kicked her, but then held her foot. She hurt herself. Shizuka resorted to bloodbending Yuuko down.

"Shut the fuck up, weeaboo."

Only later did they realize Naruto's team had already left for the Zabuza mission.

**AN:**

**Arts: Happy fuckin' Valentine's Day you nerds. We couldn't make this purely fluff without Yuuko and Shizuka killing the moods. Expect next chapter to have a lot more plot moving along BECAUSE SOMEONE DELAYED IT not pointing fingers**

Charity: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY YOU GUYS! Koji is probably going to be my favorite pairing. We thought you would enjoy a little break. In the next chapter we will continue along with the plot. Seeing as it was slightly delayed!

**Arts: Plot? What plot? Also, Charity called this story serious and I about laughed in her face. Metaphorically. We're not really face to face. My webcam isn't even on. Haha. Also, special mention to Eon who was here the whole time BUT DIDN'T DO SHIT AGAIN. **

Charity: SHE WROTE DRAMIONE INSTEAD! BUT, She did however take breaks and contribute a bit towards this chapter! (mainly just Shizuka's reactions to things…)

_Eon: EXCUSE ME I was here and I actually wrote stuff I just wasn't here for some of the ending and I was working on the other Valentine's fics Materinfilium is going to be releasing tomorrow or sometime in the next week. Basically within a couple days of Valentine's day cuz we're lazy. Also this shit takes a lot of effort to write and the chapters are going to be long and goddamn I'm so proud of my Dramione y'all need to read that shit when it's done. _

**Arts: Oh yeah shouldn't we write Fairies or Foes? Ha, nope. On hold 'til someone likes it. Sad face. Also, Koji is my OTP but will they last the test of time? Including the time skip? Hahahahahahahahahhahaah, find out, bitches. Make sure to review, and love us. We put a lot of time and *ha* effort into this. Also, is this even funny? I feel like it's something someone makes fun of. Well, I find it funny. I find it fun. Leave your thoughts, concerns, and otherwise in a review. I'm looking forward to it. **


	8. Chapter 8

Yuuko stared down the Hokage, wondering if this was just pure luck or he read their minds.

"I'll repeat myself, you are to go investigate what happened with Kakashi's team in the Land of Waves. Usagi has his own business to attend to, so he will not be joining you. Kakashi has not reported his arrival as of yet. Your purpose is backup, correct? Here you are, then. Backup," the Hokage repeated.

"No need to tell us twice, old man," Kotori grinned. "We were about to ask if we could have a C rank already." Shizuka started leaving the room.

"I say we leave in half an hour. I'm off to pack my popcorn and couch," Shizuka waved her hand as she actually walked somewhere on her own without complaining. Yuuko stood there as Kotori shrugged and left to get some last minute supplies.

"Is something wrong, Yuuko?" The Hokage asked her. She shook her head and turned to leave. She paused a moment.

"I wonder what could've caused Kakashi to be late on his report," she mused. The Hokage watched her as she waltzed out the door. He shaded his eyes with his hat as he glanced back down at his papers.

"The Land of Waves, huh," he muttered to himself.

The three arrived at the gate in exactly thirty minutes as Shizuka insisted. Shizuka was bouncing on her feet excitedly.

"Bruh, we get to see the lady man!" Shizuka exclaimed happily. Yuuko raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's rude, Shizu. You're being anti-LGBT," Yuuko scolded.

"Whatever, Zabuza is hhhhooooootttt," she grinned maniacally.

"Shizuka, you're like, eight. That's gross," Kotori shook her head. It really was.

"Noooo! I'm fucking sixteen! Why can't I be back at my original age?! This fucking sucks!" Shizuka complained. "I used to be so sexy! And my mouth is smaller so I can't shove as much popcorn into it!"

Yuuko and Kotori facepalmed. Shizuka sure did love her popcorn.

"Well," said Yuuko. "It's about time we go and crash one of the saddest arcs of this anime."

Kotori nodded in agreement.

"And scope out some hot ass along the way!" Shizuka grinned, earning her a smack on the head from both of her friends.

They set off towards the Land of Waves, preferring to walk as opposed to using their bending, as it would be too conspicuous. Shizuka, of course, complained the entire way there about various things, and had to be carried part way by Kotori to stop her insufferable complaints.

They reached the edge of the town where Kakashi's team was supposed to be stationed, and decided they could start their mission in the morning.

Checking into an inn, they got a room, and all three of the girls collapsed onto the one tiny bed, curling up to rest for what they knew would happen the next day (if Yuuko's estimate of when they were in the timeline was correct).

The next day, Yuuko was the first to be kicked off the bed. She hit the floor painfully, and then angrily flipped the mattress on its side.

Kotori fell to the floor with a thud, but Shizuka clung to the mattress with a death grip, still soundly asleep, sideways.

Yuuko shook her head, replacing the mattress. It was never a good idea to wake up Shizuka. It was like poking a sleeping lion with a stick. A tiny, weak lion, but one that could make you miserable nonetheless. Yuuko absentmindedly rubbed the bite-marked shaped scars on her arms and shuddered.

Opening the curtains, she let light into the room, hoping Shizuka would wake up on her own eventually (probably not). Kotori yawned and stood up, rubbing her head where it had hit the floor.

"Waiting for Shizuka to wake up?" The sleepy girl asked.

"I don't feel the need to look like I fell in a denture factory again," Yuuko responded. "I have enough scars. Although I hope she gets up soon, 'cause we might miss the big epic battle."

"Epic battle!" Shizuka sat straight up screeching. Yuuko looked at her, bored.

"The wonders of being in an anime," she muttered. Kotori chuckled (in reality she laughed, but don't tell her that).

"Rise and shine, time to go kick some ass!" Kotori said brightly.

Shizuka rubbed her eyes sleepily (Yuuko nearly pounced on her for being cute) and jumped out of bed.

"Wheres my tutu!? Today feels like a tutu day! I must impress all the boys!" Shizuka proclaimed.

Kotori scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Today feels like a save some lives day."

"Some hot ass lives," Shizuka purred. "I have to make sure I look my best!" She flipped her hair sassily. Yuuko raised an eyebrow. Fair enough, she supposed.

Shizuka hopped out of bed and pulled on her favorite mint green tutu, pulling on the rest of her pastel clothing to match.

Slamming open the door without bothering to check if anyone else was changed, (they weren't, and the creepy guy across the hall got a rather nice view of some prepubescent ladies) she stomped her way down the hallway to the main lobby, and flopped in a chair to wait for her friends. When Yuuko and Kotori were ready to go, they paid the hotel fee and went to go explore the village.

"So we don't exactly have a map from the episodes, because they only show clips, so we're going to have to be on high alert for action, and in the worst case scenario, find the bridge and wait there. That's only if we can't obtain our targets before the final bridge battle, though. Are we all clear on what were doing?" Kotori nodded in agreement, and Shizuka grabbed at a butterfly above her head, but she was the best at thinking on her feet, so she should be fine.

The girls walked slowly and purposefully through the streets, taking careful note to map the town in their minds (or at least Yuuko did, Kotori and Shizuka stared at all the people they passed, for different reasons). They easily found the bridge since it was rather hard to miss. Yuuko took the initiative to ask about Tazuna, and they were told that five days ago a ninja team had arrived with Tazuna.

Yuuko always wondered what the fuck Tazuna was doing in Konoha when he should've been building the fucking bridge, like? Why was he there? Why was he drinking near the Hokage? Why did he walk all the way here (probably alone) just to walk all the way back?! Requesting ninjas to come there would be a lot damn faster. The world would never know.

After a while, Shizuka began to complain about her feet hurting, and that she was hungry, and the two other girls realized they would have to stop and get something to eat before she started screaming and crying.

Stopping at a nearby noodle shop, they ordered everything on the menu, yaki-soba for Kotori, ramen for Yuuko, and everything else for Shizuka.

As they left, Yuuko went to pay, wondering how they were going to survive if they went through their funds so fast. However, she was pushed out of the way by Shizuka, who pulled out a bag that looked suspiciously like the one Jiwoo-sensei carried. She paid him, and the other two waited till they were out of range of the store before they questioned her.

"Where did you get that!?" Yuuko demanded. "That's not Jiwoo-sensei's, is it?!"

Shizuka grinned. "He got us into a heck of a lot of trouble with that whole dead body thing, the least he could is reimburse us a little, right?" Kotori sighed and threw her hands up into the air angrily.

"You're a fucking idiot Shizu-chan! Who the fuck knows what sensei will do to us when he finds out you paid for all of this!" She hissed.

Yuuko sighed. "You got pissed off, so you decided to pick-pocket an ANBU? You're lucky I love you."

Shizuka's grin never left her face. "It's an insurance policy. He can help us! If we can't do this mission, Jiwoo-sensei has surely realized it's gone by now, and will be on his way back to Konoha to look for us. He might even be on his way here right now!"

Yuuko shuddered. "That's what I'm worried about."

"Sensei doesn't seem like the kind of person to want people snooping around amongst his belongings, Shizu. You should probably give it back to him instead of waiting for him to find us. We'd be in a lot less trouble then." she advised.

Shizuka tilted her head to the side quizzically, then a cheshire grin erupted from her face. "But that wouldn't be nearly as much fun." she grinned.

Yuuko sighed again, giving up.

"Come on, we have work to do without the added problem of Shizuka being a sneaky little spawn of Satan. We still have almost half the village to survey, and a ninja squad to find." Kotori nodded and quickened her pace slightly.

"We have a lot of ground to cover and I can imagine you're already getting tired Shizu-chan," Kotori gave a slight smirk. She grimaced, and continued to walk.

They spent the rest of the day walking around the rest of the village, eventually heading back to the hotel for dinner.

After dinner, they moped around the lobby for a while, trying to think of something to relieve their boredom.

Suddenly, Shizuka jumped up excitedly. "Guys! We're in a Japanese culture based universe, right?" Yuuko and Kotori nodded. "Sooo, they must have the most popular attraction in shoujo manga ever! We should go to the ONSEN!" Kotori gave a small smile and nodded.

"A hot spring visit doesn't sound too bad. We still have two days before the battle so why don't we relax a bit?" She suggested.

Yuuko grinned. "That's the best idea I've heard in a while. I'll ask the hotel manager if there's one around here that we can go to."

There was one relatively close, and the girls set out for it just as it was getting dark. When they reached the hot springs, it was less busy then they expected. They walked inside and paid the manager, then shed their clothes, preparing to step into the warm water.

However, just as they were about to go in, they caught a flash of pink from behind a rock.

"Sakura!" Shizuka whispered excitedly. "If she's here, that means…."

The girls all looked over at the wall that separated the guy's and girl's parts of the hot spring. Shizuka and Yuuko began to snicker while Kotori just scoffed and rolled her eyes. She left her two weeaboo OTP shipping friends to themselves as they giggled about Sasuke and Naruto.

All she wanted was a nice soak. She made her way to the female bath and wrapped herself up in a towel before stepping in. She breathed a sigh of relief, and enjoyed the silence away from her hectic friends.

Moments later, Shizuka and Yuuko joined her, tearing her out of her thoughts. She closed her eyes and tried to relax again, but the incessant giggling and the loud squeaks coming from Shizuka jarred her out of her thoughts once more. "What the fuck is wrong with you two?" she snapped.

"We found a peephole!" Shizuka quietly exclaimed. "We can spy on the boys!" Kotori sighed and shook her head.

She decided to find a more quiet place, and decided to head to the private bath. She needed some time to get her thoughts together. Meanwhile, Shizuka had her face pressed up against the divider, quietly rating the *cough* lower appendages *cough* of the men who had come to the hot spring. She relayed all that she had seen back to Yuuko, who was writing fanfiction in her head as she spoke. After they had had their fill of stalking the men, they retired to a corner to debate over their constant battle, NaruSasu or SasuNaru.

They stayed like that for a while, until Kotori came by to collect them. This started another argument among the girls and it caught a certain pink-haired girls attention.

The girls froze under an accusing glare.

"Hey, the three of you graduated from the academy with me, didn't you? What are you doing here?! We're on a very important mission you know, and you can't interfere!"

Kotori scoffed. "That's the reason we're here, Pinky. The old man sent us here to lend you guys a hand should you need it." she sneered.

"Don't be rude, Ko-chan. Sakura's not that bad," Yuuko pouted. Kotori scoffed. Shizuka tilted her head. Yeah, Sakura wasn't that bad. For some reason, Kotori just really didn't like Sakura. She didn't know why.

"Good timing, Pinky," Shizuka interrupted. "Where's Tazuna's place? Kinda don't wanna wander 'til we get there, and don't wanna spend more of Cabbage-sensei's cash unless we have to."

"Cabbage-sensei?" Sakura asked herself. "Anyway, I'll have to discuss this with my team leader, Kakashi-sensei. Leaving the village with no real purpose is a very grave crime, as you should know," she said.

"I just fucking said the old man sent us!" Kotori yelled, exasperated. Yuuko pulled out a small scroll and handed it to Sakura.

"It's true, Sakura-san," Yuuko muttered. She pretended to ignore Kotori and Shizuka's weird looks. Yes, she brought the scroll into the water.

"I see. I shall have to bring this to Kakashi-sensei's attention," she said as she stood up to leave the bath. Kotori made sure her towel was wrapped securely around her before stepping out.

"I'm gonna head back to the hotel, get something to eat," Kotori said as she got dressed before heading back. She felt sort of depressed for some reason and wanted nothing more than to be alone. But with friends like her's, it was quite difficult. She let out an exasperated sigh and she made it up to their room moments later.

Back at the hot springs, Yuuko stared after Kotori. "Must be on her period." Shizuka nodded in agreement. They spent a few more minutes in the bath before getting dressed and waiting for their pink haired acquaintance. Sakura emerged with her team in tow. Yuuko lazily saluted Kakashi, and he seemed appreciative of the help they would provide. Or, should. He didn't know jack about their abilities.

They discussed the mission, and Yuuko said she and her team would be at the forest the next day. Sakura would be at the bridge, guarding Tazuna. They were sure she'd at least distract the enemy long enough to send a signal for help.

Shizuka and Yuuko then retreated back to the hotel to see Kotori sitting in a corner, muttering to herself. They ignored her, changed clothes, and huddled together on the mattress for warmth. It was suddenly very chilly in the hotel room, and the two of them had the approximate body fat of an anorexic adipose. Kotori sighed and got up from her place in the corner. She climbed into the bed and laid between the two girls, allowing them to cuddle to her for warmth. Kotori never seemed to get cold. Her bending always kept her warm, allowing others to use her as a portable heater, which she honestly didn't really mind.

The next morning, the girls got up early and got dressed (Shizuka insisted once again that she wear her very best tutu). They found the forest with ease, and giggled when they saw Sasuke fall on his head. Ah, what a treat! Perfect way to start the morning!

"Ah, good morning, girls," Kakashi snapped his book shut. "I need you to do what Sasuke and Naruto are doing." They all shrugged.

"Sure," they said simultaneously. Then Kotori and Shizuka glared at Yuuko. "Stop fucking doing that!" They all shouted (Yuuko sarcastically).

Shizuka, despite her excitement at meeting the hot guys of this particular arc, was in a rather bad mood this morning. She couldn't find one of her favorite strawberry hair clips, and now her curly pig tails were unadorned. She scoffed, and walked over to where Sasuke and Naruto were.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with, so I can go home and MURDER THE FU-" She was cut off by Kotori's hand over her mouth, silencing her rants.

"So we just have to get to the top of the tree using only chakra in our feet, right?" Yuuko questioned. Kakashi nodded. They already mastered this on their own time, anyway. They did have a month of training without missions. Kotori dashed up the tree easily, while Shizuka glared at it menacingly. Yuuko had disappeared, and everyone glanced up to see her settling in for a nap in the tree.

"Shizu, you know how to do this. Come up the tree," Yuuko prompted.

"Yeah! Get your scrawny ass up here, you shit!" Kotori called down to her.

Shizuka shook her head. "Unnecessary exertion," she stated, sitting down and crossing her arms. Kotori continued to taunt her, while Yuuko thought for a moment.

"Don't worry Shizuka-chan, Sasuke can't do it either, believe it!" Naruto said brightly, earning him a whack on the head from the pissed off Uchiha.

Shizuka's eyes twitched slowly, and Yuuko grinned. The surest way to get Shizuka to do anything was to insult her pride. She stood up slowly.

"Don't get me wrong, I can do it. I just wasn't ready to yet," she stated coldly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a tree to climb."

She walked over to the tree and casually walked up it vertically, stopping at a tall branch that looked like the perfect place to rest at.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, impressed. These kids had great chakra control. He wondered what else they could do. However, this was not the time to be worrying about the abilities of a bunch of random brats. He was worried about Sakura, and he had those two other insufferable brats to look after. Speaking of looking after, shouldn't their sensei be with them? The thought left his mind as he felt a sudden disturbance in the woods around them.

It had begun.

AN:

_Eon: Yahhhhhhh I wrote so much of this chapter I pulled more than my weight this time also I ate popcorn while writing this, and laughed the whole time because the personalities of our OC's are based on us, and my character is Shizu-chan! Shes my baby and the best damn character in this strange little fic. Lol, well, hope you enjoyed it, look out for some of our side updates and special holiday chapters!_

Charity: Hiya! I wasn't here for most of this chapter but chipped my two cents in every now and again. Never have been really good when it comes to writing stuff like this but I wrote almost all of the Valentine's day special soooooooooo yeah. Anyways, review! Please! We want to hear what you think about our story so far! We really enjoy writing this for you guys! *waves*

**Arts: I didn't do shit also why is there a disturbance in the woods also side updates are going to be fucking rare because (**we're lazy!) **I can't be damned. We all have to be here to write.**


End file.
